


Haikaburi

by crismar



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Koi suru bou kun, Koi suru boukun, M/M, el tirano que se enamoro, the tyrant who fall in love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crismar/pseuds/crismar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en el extra del tomo 5 "Haikaburi" aquí Morinaga, el príncipe gay, es obligado a escoger esposa durante el baile que celebra Kunihiro, el rey, en su honor.  Souichi es un campesino que debido a su complejo de hermano mayor termina infiltrándose en la fiesta para lo que él cree es rescatar a su hermana menor. </p><p>El destino está marcado en el momento en que sus caminos se encuentran. Pues pese a los esfuerzos de Souichi por escapar del príncipe pervertido, Morinaga pondrá todos sus esfuerzos en conquistar su corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic de este fantastico manga. esta basado en el extra del tomo 5 titulado Haikaburi (cenicienta) aunque no pretendo ajustarme a la historia original. Espero se diviertan leyendo asi como yo escribiendo esta historia.

En un reino muy…  muy lejano, su recientemente nombrado monarca, Morinaga Kunihiro, debía afrontar un peculiar  y por demás delicada situación que sin duda afectaría el futuro de sus más allegados. Un asunto “familiar” más no privado, pues como toda familia de reyes sus vidas pertenecían al pueblo, conscientes de que las decisiones tomadas por sus líderes afectarían sus vidas recíprocamente.

Es así como a solo un año de la abdicación al trono de su padre, Kunihiro no titubeo en ascender al trono. Cargo para el cual había sido preparado durante toda su vida, y tal cual todos habían esperado desempeñaba con excelencia. Miles de vidas dependían de él diariamente… y aun así por el momento, solo una persona contemplaba su total atención, su hermano menor, Tetsuhiro.

Ya transcurrido medio año desde el regreso del menor de los hermanos Morinaga al palacio, su actitud distaba mucho de lo que solía ser. Aquel niño alegre que solía corretear por los pasillos ahora solo era un melancólico recuerdo de quienes lo vieron crecer.

 

Tetsuhiro había exitosamente construido una monótona rutina tras su regreso. Las pocas veces que solía salir de su cuarto consistían en cumplir con las tareas pertinentes a su restituido cargo de segundo príncipe, dejando solo un breve instante al día en el cual su única recreación era dar largos suspiros por los corredores hasta finalizar con prolongadas horas de lectura en el jardín privado.  Ambas actividades de forma inmensamente solitaria.

 

Kunihiro detecto el problema casi al instante de su llegada, pero en su consternación había aceptado que cuatro años de aislamiento en un monasterio -per ordenes de su padre- no podía ser una experiencia fácil de superar en el termino de pocos meses. Las repercusiones o secuelas de tal rutina eran motivo por el cual el rey sentía gran culpa al recordad su origen...

Aun cuatro años después la sensación de impotencia, de no poder proteger a su hermano de aquel cruel castigo, seguía latente como el primer día. _No era el momento, no podía hacer nada… su padre era el rey, era quien decidía por él._

El festejado retiro del anciano monarca no era un hecho limitado a reinos vecinos sino también dentro del mismo pueblo. Kunihiro era su nuevo líder, uno que afortunadamente prefería la diplomacia a diferencia de su padre cuya reputación era conocida por no dudar un segundo en desatar una guerra si alguien lo ofendía.

 

Desde la ventana del segundo piso, el castaño de finos lentes observaba como de costumbre el intachable y puntual hábito de lectura en el jardín privado. ¿ _Será por causa del aislamiento?... al parecer ya no te conozco hermano-_ Colocó una mano en el cristal, palpando la invisible barrera que aquella persona había formado alrededor de su corazón. El carraspeo del sirviente del cual había olvidado su presencia atrajo su atención.

-        Señor, aquí le traigo los documentos que pidió.

Expuso. Kunihiro frunció el seño, mirándolo con cierto disgusto logrando alterar la postura del hombre ahora algo nervioso, no obstante aboliendo la reacción de su gobernante opto por disponer los objetos sobre el inmenso escritorio sobre el cual habían trabajado toda esa tarde.

El rollo de papel finamente decorado con bordes dorados, se veía un tanto desgastado dando cuenta de los años transcurridos. Kunihiro no perdió un segundo en profanar su sello para develar su contenido. Tras varios minutos de intenso análisis llego a una conclusión.

-        Entonces, _existe_ una clausura valida…

 

Pese a que su comentario no tenia intención de ser oído por el otro el peso de las implicaciones obligaba al hombre a intervenir.

 

-        Señor, está en su derecho pero… no sería más sencillo si usted elige personalmente al consorte de su hermano, en este moment—

Cualquier implicación respecto a posibles candidatos quedo enmudecido por la fría mirada del rey. Morinaga era diplomático pero aun así era de temer.

-        No. Lo eh decidido así. Mi hermano tendrá derecho a elegir con quien casarse no importa quien sea.

El hombre que conocía muy bien cuando callarse, solo asintió a lo dicho permaneciendo en absoluto silencio. Pese a serle difícil encontrar lógica en tales acciones, puesto que por años había sido casi “tradición de nobles” unir a sus hijos mediante matrimonios arreglados, con el único propósito de subir sus estatus o aumentar su poder económico. Dos cosas que evidentemente no eran necesarias para el caso, pero aun así...

Hasta hacia pocos años Tetsuhiro Morinaga no había sido la excepción a tal regla. Desde antes de su nacimiento la reina (su madre) ya había negociado un matrimonio con el sucesor de un reino vecino; una superpotencia como reinado al que nunca habían podido doblegar. Dicho matrimonio habría sido la escusa perfecta para unir ambos reinos. Sin embargo fueron los hechos trágicos de  hacía cuatro años los que terminaron por disolver tan grata oportunidad.

Como todo acuerdo, se suponía que este no sería revelado hasta los involucrados  de ambas partes alcanzaran la mayoría de edad. Por desgracia, el rumor sobre lo ocurrido en aquellos tiempos no tardo en llegar a oídos del vecino monarca, quien termino por disolver el compromiso justificando que _“Entre el amor de dos personas no deberían haber obstáculos”._

-        Kunihiro-sama? Como planea que el príncipe decida sobre su pareja si este no conoce a nadie, jamás salió del palacio.

inquirió el hombre con renovada actitud servicial. Kunihiro acomodo sus lentes finalmente dejando el documento, volviéndose hacia la ventana que daba al jardín.

-        Simple, organizaremos un baile, convocaremos a todas las mujeres del reino y de entre ellas, él deberá elegir su compañera.

El hombre dio una reverencia final retirarse del lugar y habido de realizar todos los preparativos. Kunihiro dio un suspiro tras darse cuenta de que su hermano ya no estaba en aquel lugar recordando la rutina. _Seguro volvió  a la biblioteca…_ pensó para sí volviendo al escritorio para continuar con el arduo trabajo de dirigir una nación.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este trabajo no tine Beta así que cualquier horror ortografico es de mi responsabilidad. ^_^


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo y el siguiente son basicamente la adaptación del extra Haikaburi al fic. Está enfocado desde el punto de vista de Morinaga, ya que es indispensable para que la historia se entienda y entren en la trama. [El punto de vista de Sempai ya lo sabemos en el original (XD)].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Créanme eh tratado de escribir capítulos mas largos q este antes y pues no han sido de mi satisfacción. Me siento mas cómoda con capítulos cortos que puedo corregir libremente y publicar sin tanta demora, dado mi escaso tiempo libre. Gracias por leer.

Por primera vez en muchos años el palacio volvía a destacar en esplendor, nunca antes tan concurrido por cientos de carruajes e invitados que habían decidido caminar en última instancia para llegar a su destino. El gran baile de gala solo para “mujeres”.

Las invitadas eran recibidas cordialmente por los guardias y guiadas hasta el enorme salón. Para aquellas que no estaban acostumbradas al ver tanta elegancia, quedaban fascinadas por el destello de las arañas de cristal pendientes del techo que acrecentaban la intensidad de luz de sus cientos de velas. El inmenso salón, se comunicaba con el igualmente elaborado jardín interno por medio de ventanales separados por pilares, el cual contadas veces se encontraba accesible al público, como esta noche impregnando el lugar con la esencia de sus flores y deleitando la vista de las concurrentes. Un conjunto de músicos, dispuestos estratégicamente, contribuían a armonizar el lugar con sus melodías. Y finalmente a un lado de todo eso se extendía una plataforma donde usualmente se disponía el trono con objeto de brindar una vista panorámica de todas las personas del lugar. Allí mismo se encontraba nuestro príncipe.

 

Aburrido. El joven de ojos verde olivo, única característica que compartía con su hermano, suspiraba y bostezaba con tanta frecuencia que era difícil por momentos descifrar si simplemente había caído dormido.

_Dioses pensé que se darían por vencidos. Pero aun no entienden nada… Soy gay esta fiesta es un total desperdicio._ Reprocho con fastidio, resignándose a que al menos el mayor no había asistido, desobligándolo de forzosamente elegir a alguien del lugar. _Si no hay amor… que importa sea mujer u hombre solo sería una tortura para ambos al final_. Otro suspiro, recargándose una vez más en su asiento antes de ser interrumpido por su fiel y gran amigo.

-        ¿Tetsuhiro-sama?

Llamo a su lado el muchacho de cabellos color café quien de todos los presentes era el único con el que realmente podía interactuar y quien bien conocía su situación. Morinaga lo observo brevemente y tomo la copa que se le estaba extendiendo. Mientras daba unos cuantos sorbos, Hiroto echó un fugaz vistazo a sus alrededores. _Esto es malo, muy malo… mi pobre angelito_. Preocupado se acerco a oídos del príncipe.

-        Ángel-kun, trate de soportarlo un poco más, ¿Está seguro que no hay alguien—

 

Comenzó esperanzado de poder brindarle algún tipo de consuelo, pero de inmediato fue callado por la cortante voz de un molesto príncipe.

 

-        Tú lo sabes mejor que yo Hiroto-kun. Mi hermano aun no entiende.

Hiroto lo vio con pena, dando un desalentador suspiro. Pese a la actitud dictatorial del príncipe, existían unos pocos individuos en el palacio que no reaccionaban con temor ante este tipo de declaraciones. Solo Hiroto, su mejor y único amigo de la infancia gozaba del atrevimiento de llamarlo por dicho nombre. Y como siempre seguido de una cruel respuesta la imagen del frio príncipe se desvanecía dando lugar a una más cálida aunque melancólica.

-        Hiroto-kun tu sabes de mis preferencias y mi hermano también… pero aun así…

_Nada ha cambiado_ , dejo dicho entre líneas. Hiroto tomo la copa que Morinaga le había devuelto y se alejo preocupado. _Un rotundo fracaso_. Contemplo decepcionado, dando un último vistazo al lugar. La extensión de la invitación al baile gozaba de gran amplitud, entre ellas las edades, por lo que estaba atiborrado de personas. Pese a ello sería imposible que alguna capturara la atención de su amigo. El joven hiso una mueca de desagrado, pues compartía la misma preferencia. S _i rechaza a todas… el rey de seguro escogerá por ti… No quiero verte sufrir Angel-kun._ Dichos miedos no eran infundados.

-        _si solo existieran los milagros_.

 

El enorme reloj de péndulo entregaba una mínima satisfacción al príncipe Morinaga observo. Casi media noche, pronto podría retirarse y dejar que todos los sirvientes se encargaran de la multitud. Volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, recargándose en uno de los posa-brazos, cerrando los ojos en vago intento de ignorar las insistentes miradas y cuchicheos que trataban de acaparar su atención.

Ese instante en que sin planearlo y sin razón alguna, su mirada se poso en el punto más distante del salón. Tal vez porque su mente, aunque inconsciente, se rehusaría a ceder esa mínima esperanza de que por arte de magia algo o alguien fuera a entrar y sacarlo de su miseria. Los milagros no existían y aun así…

Un jadeo descomunal dejo sus labios mucho antes de que pudiera razonar lo visto. El calor no tardo en crepitar su rosto, debiendo cubrir su pecho por la sensación de que su corazón tratara de salirse. 

Allí en medio de todos, la persona más bella de todas. Una dama de cabellos largos platinados, quien con esperable recelo era observada por más de una doncella. Sin duda llamaba la atención de todos los presentes a medida que se abría paso por el lugar. Tenía una figura envidiable, tez pálida y delicada, que contrastaba con su porte elegante aunque algo tosco para andar, se veía más preocupada por encontrar algo que en dejar una buena impresión. Pero ese fue era el menor de los detalles, Tetsuhiro era absorbido por el inconfundible fenómeno del _amor a primera vista_.

Como si el mundo que lo rodeaba se hubiera simplemente detenido, siquiera fue consciente del momento en que emprendió su marcha hacia donde se encontraba dicha “señorita”.  Ni la música, ni los murmullos le impidieron alcanzar su objetivo. En su mente solo resonaba la indicación de su organizador. _Tiene que pedirle una pieza de baile, esa será la señal para que todo acabe_. Por supuesto aceptara,… es decir ¿Quién podría resistir la oportunidad de bailar con un príncipe?... más aun en un baile cuyo objetivo era conseguir esposa.

-        Señorita, ¿Puedo pedirle esta pieza de baile?

La dama volteo fijando su mirada con poco agrado en la persona que había interrumpido su misión. Esto revelo otro perfecto detalle que había escapado a su primera inspección. El más hermoso par de ojos ámbares que jamás había apreciado, no solo por la rareza de su color sino por el delicado contorno  de largas pestañas, todo ello oculto parcialmente detrás de unos anteojos redondos que le daban cierto aire académico. _Definitivamente su tipo_ pensó, le disgustaba pasar el resto de su vida con alguien a quien no le gustara la lectura. _Si tan solo fuera hombre_ …

La señorita solo arqueo una ceja ignorándolo olímpicamente.

-        Lo siento pero ahora mismo estoy buscando a alguien.

Respondió reanudando su búsqueda. Tetsuhiro se impresiono por un instante, algo confundido por la brusquedad. A esa persona no parecía importarle. _No fue un rechazo… ¿cierto?_ Por primera vez en la velada agradeció al cielo que solo hubiera mujeres en esa fiesta y que hubieran especificado muy estrictamente **solteras**.  Tal vez esta joven estaba a cargo de alguien como una hermana, una tía o una abuela y en algún momento se distanciaron por accidente.

-        ¿Buscado a alguien? puedo pedirle a mis sirvientes que la busquen.

Ofreció el príncipe esperanzado.

***

Souichi comenzaba a sentirse exasperando por la insistente actitud del muchacho a su lado. Ya eran varias las ocasiones en las que su búsqueda había sido frustrada. Comenzando por el parquero a quien dejo su caballo, el guardia que insistió en escoltarlo. Ambos por lo pronto inconscientes en las cercanías  del palacio. _Pervertidos, todos_. Insistió pese a que él mismo se las había buscado vestido de esa forma.

Con tantas personas presentes en el salón principal, mejor no llamar aun más la atención. Por tanto la acción más inteligente era ignorarlo. Lo importante aquí era encontrar a su Hermana y sacarla de ese mundo de perversiones. _¿Kanako donde estas?_

***

Tetsuhiro sintió una punzada en su pecho al ver esos ojos apartarse de los suyos. Por lo que sin pensarlo, impulsivamente, tomo el brazo de la muchacha retrasando el fatídico desenlace. El joven príncipe suplico.

-        Por favor, eres tan fascinante es la primera vez que eh visto a alguien como tú…

Tal vez no fue el movimiento más acertado de la noche, pues el confirmar su existencia, ese tacto, la calidez de su piel debajo de su mano, dieron un duro golpe al límite de su razón. Cuatro años de aislamiento en aquel monasterio, tuvieron un impacto inmediato.

Con un suave tirón de su agarre Souichi quedo a solo milímetros de Morinaga.

El pervertido no separo un instante su vista de esos seductores, provocativos, de seguro muy suaves y entreabiertos labios.

 

(GOLPE)

 

Lo que se oyó a continuación fue el estridente y furioso grito de la “dama” que por escasos segundos estuvo en los anhelados brazos del príncipe y ahora de pie agitada fijando su vista al suelo donde había ido a parar el atrevido.

-        ¡¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza PERVERTIDO?!

 

Todos las invitados, a su vez testigos de lo sucedido, quedaron petrificados en sus lugares por varios segundos. ¿Quién era ese demonio con apariencia de mujer? De una buena patada, que parecía imposible de dar con tantas enaguas en su vestido, la joven había dejado su pie incrustado en la cara del príncipe.

_“una dama con tan fuertes principios”_

una niña emergió del tumulto y todo lo demás fue una bruma en medio del alboroto.  Varios sirvientes se centraron en atender al noqueado Morinaga, mientras numerosos soldados contenían y despachaban a las invitadas. De entre todas ellas la enigmática mujer ya había desaparecido. Por ilógico que pareciera ninguno de los guardias logro retenerla, de hecho algunos comentaban sobre el inmenso aura asesina que emanaba a su paso eh hiso retroceder a todo el que se le cruzaran en su camino tan solo con la mirada.

 

 <http://fav.me/d5jwdef>


	3. Capitulo 3

El tumulto fue dispersado exitosamente, aunque ya muy tarde en la noche. Tras el incidente y ante el desconcierto de lo que sucedería con la esperada elección de “futura esposa”, el peor de los desastres se hiso realidad. Si aquella mujer de largos cabellos y platinados había sido catalogada de comportamiento poco femenino, fue porque no se imaginaron estar frente a una jauría de lobos hambrientos. Con un desfallecido príncipe y una fugitiva “princesa”, el descontento de las invitadas se hiso presente. Por lo que de momento a otro se abalanzaron hacia el accidentado Morinaga, quien apenas recuperaba el conocimiento para ver la avalancha de señoritas tratando de… socorrerlo.

 

Afortunadamente los guardias actuaron con prontitud y consiguieron arrebatárselo, escoltándolo a un sitio seguro.  

 

-        ¡¡AWWW!!

 

Grito el muchacho de cabellos alborotados, ante la sensación penetrante del paño fresco contra su cara. Hiroto hiso caso omiso a sus quejas, continuando con sus tareas de contener al hiperactivo príncipe. Escasos segundos atrás, le había informado que la muchacha que había robado su corazón había misteriosamente desaparecido, _y con toda razón_ ante la estupidez de su amigo.

 

-        Solo tenía que pedirle que bailara con usted… cuantas veces te dije que las mujeres de hoy son muy peligrosas…

Recrimino con su usual tono afeminado presionando un poco más el paño a modo de castigo. Después de todo aun sufría el shock postraumático de las recientes experiencias. tremor crepito en sus vertebras al recordar las furiosas miradas de aquellas mujeres sobre él. un sollozo atrajo su atención.

-        Es mi culpa. La asuste… No pude controlarme.

 

Lamento el de ojos verdes recargándose en la mesa y desahogando su pena en un mar de lagrimas. Hiroto solo rodo sus ojos ante la obviedad de sus declaraciones, pero al mismo tiempo tomando pena por su angelito.

 

-        Ya… ya deja de llorar, eres un príncipe y un adulto también.

 

Consolaba dándole palmaditas en el hombro. ¿Qué más podía hacer a demás de dar sus mejores argumentos de lo ocurrido?

 

-        Es mejor así. Piensa, una mujer con tan poco recato—

-        ¡NO!

Morinaga cortó bruscamente. Su seño estaba fruncido y aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos, pero su actitud lo decía todo. Estaba furioso.

-        ¡No puedo creer que le hayan dejado irse!

 

Los guardias dieron un salto ante la ferocidad, pero Hiroto solo lo observo con sorpresa, acostumbrado a los meses de pasividad del príncipe, esta era una muestra de emociones que no había expresado antes.

 

-        U-usted es nuestra prioridad—

Inicio a excusarse uno de ellos pero eso no sirvió más que para molestarlo aun más. Pero en vez de enviarlos a una corte  marcial o simplemente echarlos a patadas, Morinaga se levando de la silla, ignorando a todos y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida. Hiroto le seguía inmutado con la mirada. A estas alturas le era increíble pretender que aquella feroz damisela, fuera capaz de traer de regreso tan colorido despliegue de emociones. De pronto el chillido de la puerta entreabriéndose lo saco de su letargo y sin decir más curioseo casi temiendo lo peor.

-        ¿A-Angel-kun a donde se diri—?

 

El muchacho de azules cabellos ni siquiera se volteo para responderle. De espaldas a todos mascullando desde el arco de la puerta con vos sombría.

 

-        Lo he decidido. ¡Saldré a buscarla yo mismo!

En menos de un parpadeo tres guardias y su ayudante se encontraban sobre él. Una tarea poco sencilla para alguien que poseía tanta determinación.

_¡Son las tres de la mañana! ¡No seas escandaloso! ¡Aun estas herido! ¡Quieres ser asesinado por esa mujer!_

Eran las escandalosas frases de un desesperado mayordomo siendo arrastrado por los pasillos tratando de impedir que un loco enamorado cometiera una estupidez.

-        ¡No sabes nada de mujeres! ¡Al menos deja que se calme! ¡Majestad! ¡¿Cómo diablos va a encontrarla si no sabe quién es?!

Un indiscutible punto a su favor y otro puñal en medio de su corazón _¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota y no preguntar su nombre? De seguro tiene un hermoso y encantador nombre_. El solo pensarlo lo hiso sentirse aun mas deprimido, desmoralizando su sentido del deber. Al denotar las penumbrosa oscuridad en la que su príncipe estaba hundiéndose, el chico de cabellos café no resistió la necesidad de devolverle la esperanza. No importaba lo mucho que se arrepentiría más tarde.

-        Morinaga-sama, organizar una búsqueda no es mala idea, pero debería descansar por hoy y comenzar mañana.

 

 

Por supuesto esa no fue la última impulsividad que debieron refrenar de Tetsuhiro pero tras algunas horas, resignado accedió al requerimiento. _“debo encontrarte mi dulce dama…”_ se repetía con optimismo mientras se encaminaba a sus aposentos. Numerosas miradas de curiosidad y sorpresa se dirigieron hacia el príncipe esa madrugada, mas de una atraída por la marca que “orgullosamente” llevaba en su rostro acompañada de una desconcertante aura de felicidad que emanaba de su persona.

 

Tras una noche de desvelo Hiroto dio un suspiro cansado, pero sonrió levemente al recordar como su amigo se alejaba por los pasillos.

 

-        _Bueno… vaya si que tienes gustos raros mi angelito._

Pensó divertido recordándose aquella frase sobre _el amor siendo impredecible_. Este sería un largo díacon muchos pendientes. 

-        Me alegro de que existiera alguien capaz de derrumbar esa coraza que habías formado en tu corazón.

 

***

 

Como es de esperar,  en un lugar no muy lejano… La  feroz batalla entre un joven de cabellos largos y un vestido de finos encajes rosado apenas había iniciado.

Mirada afilada, iris iguales a los de un felino, uñas como garras trataban de desanudar los delicados cordones internos que mantenían en su lugar el infernar conjunto de enaguas y puntillas. Cual gato en red de pesca los gritos exasperados y crujidos de tela no se hicieron esperar.

-        ¡¿Cómo diablos?! … ¡¡Ugh!!... ¡¡¡CÓMO SE DESPRENDE ESTO!!!

Souichi siendo la persona reservada que era, se había encerrado en su propio cuarto rehusando cualquier tipo de ayuda. Kanako pocas veces se asombraba de la terquedad de su hermano, y esta era una de ellas. Usualmente ignoraba sus caprichos y luego ofrecía ayudarlo, dándole tiempo a que se calmara. Sin embargo esa noche había superado sus expectativas. _Seguirlas a una fiesta vestido de mujer_.

-        Nii-san porque hiciste eso?… apenas si habíamos llegado, no pude probar los dulces.

 

Reclamo desde el otro lado de la puerta, recargada en el suelo con brazo cruzados sobre su pecho y en notorio tono molesto. _¿Cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad similar?_ Pero Souichi no pensaba lo mismo.

 

-        ¡AHA! ¡Pero yo si tenía razón! ¡¿Qué tal si ese pervertido intentaba algo?!

-        ¿Eh? ¿Te refieres al chico que golpeaste?

Inquirió la niña con cierta perplejidad, provocando una lluvia en cascada de imágenes sobre aquel pervertido, que terminaron por acalorarlo, aun más de lo que estaba con su actual tarea. Finalmente la revelación que cruzo en su mente lo hiso temblar de rabia _. ¡¿Ese desgraciado quería besarme?!_.

-        ¡¡GYAAAAA!!

 

Entre el estruendoso grito y los golpes de varios objetos en la puerta Kanako al fin había reconstruido esa parte de la historia donde antes de que ocurriera lo inevitable las personas cuchicheaban sobre _una adorable pareja_. Lo siguiente fue dicho casi sin pensar con un leve pero intencional tono de gracia.

 

-        Nii-san se veía muy lindo con ese vestido, jajaja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Horrores ortograficos son completamente mios!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente he llegado hasta aquí, un capitulo al día en corrección. Me gusta las mesclar así que eh aquí mi invención.

Los días pasaron, y la escandalosa noticia al fin se esparció en la comunidad. Pues pese a ser un simple poblado, era el más cercano a la ciudad capital, y por tanto las novedades siempre llegaban, ya sea con algo de retraso.

Un tumulto de personas se encontraba frente a uno de los muros de la intendencia; Aquel sitio donde comúnmente colgaban los anuncios gubernamentales además de los reconocidos carteles de ‘se busca’ y ‘recompensa’.

Dos guardias reales estaban encargados de dicha tarea, mientras otros salvaguardaban la supuesta celebridad responsable de tantas atenciones. Los curiosos se iban reuniendo, aumentando en número, atraídos por la presencia de estos personajes.

En el comunicado podía leerse:

_“Se busca a la dueña de esta huella de zapato._

_Se recompensara a quien brinde datos sobre su paradero.”_

Y así, en un instante, las miradas se dirigían desde el individuo montado a caballo con una enorme cicatriz en su rostro, hacia el susodicho cartel y vocero adjunto.

¡¿Quién podía ignorar  la existencia de un sinfín de rumores en torno al ‘ _baile’_ y la supuesta ‘ _elegida’_ del príncipe Morinaga?!

Lo cierto es que la identidad misteriosa dama, era la actual comidilla de chismosos en todo el reino. Desde lo más alto del poder adquisitivo, hasta lo más bajo de la sociedad jerárquica. Todos especulaban sobre el paradero y existencia de la jovencita.

Los más ilusos e idealistas  se inclinaban por los aspectos románticos de la historia, entrelazando la realidad con sus propias fantasías; El cómo un corazón roto encontró el amor de su vida. Otro mientras tanto, no era tan favorable, teniendo la osadía de implicar que la señorita era una hechicera que embrujo al príncipe para alimentar su codicia.

No obstante, y verídico, lo más llamativo de aquel cartel era la huella de zapato artísticamente detallada a mano, y del cual se suponía era representación a escala de un  pie femenino. ¿Quién podría utilizar ese talle? No es que fuera exageradamente grande, pero de seguro era una talla poco singular en una delicada joven.

 

***

 

Desde allí, a pocos metros de la plaza (ignorando lo que estaba ocurría en sus inmediaciones), la menor de los Tatsumi finalizaba su período escolar. Como dictaba la costumbre, ahora iría a encontrarse con su hermano mayor a la salida de su respectivo lugar de trabajo. 

Souichi era el honorario ‘ayudante’ de la biblioteca del pueblo.

La casona de dos pisos, que además de biblioteca también proveía otros artículos de bazar, era un pequeño lugar, tranquilo y continuamente abarrotado de objetos antiguos y en desuso. Pero, para Souichi, este representa la única oferta laboral disponible en un lugar tan lejano a la civilización moderna.

Su alto grado académico no hacia merito a un trabajo tan insulso y poco gratificante, pero la realidad cotidiana dictaminaba que ‘esto’ era lo único para lo cual era verdaderamente apto dentro de una gran comunidad de agricultores.

Claro que en alguna ocasión, se le había ofrecido el puesto de ‘maestro suplente’ de la escuela, pero aquello culmino en desastre: Las más aterradora semana, tanto para padres como estudiantes.

Una experiencia que nadie deseaba repetir (ni siquiera el mismo Souichi) y durante la cual, los más jóvenes, lo nombraron a espaldas el Haikaburi1.

 

A pocos metros de su destino Kanako atestiguaba, una vez más, algo que se estaba haciendo cotidiano en muchos adultos por esos días.

 

-        Souichi-kun, lamento darte tan poco. Sé que ya son dos semanas sin paga, pero es todo lo que puedo reunir.

Se lamentaba el canoso hombre dueño de la biblioteca hacia su único empleado. Su consternación era sincera, y un duro golpe de realidad ante la situación económica y escaso interés por la lectura que estaba afectando a todos.

Con manos temblorosas debido a la edad, deposito las pocas piezas de plata, en la palma de su mano. Souichi no estaba complacido con la situación.  Si pudiera las devolvería, ya que él viejo las necesitaría aun más, pero como todos los ansíanos esto sería visto como una gran ofensa a su orgullo.

Con suspiro resignado guardo la paga en su bolcillo sano. Reconfortándose en que al menos aportaría algo a la casa y no moriría de hambre por algunos días.

-        No se preocupe, haré que rindan.

Aseguro el muchacho de lentes apartándose cuando el apenado anciano lo detuvo nuevamente, como tantas otras veces, para repetirle el mismo fastidioso-discurso.

-        Tatsumi-kun, se que lo eh dicho muchas veces, pero aun insisto en que tendrías mayores oportunidades si vas a la ciudad. Eres inteligente, tienes educación. Podrías vivir una buena vida allí, entre nos, serias un gran tutor para las clases altas y—

-        No es necesario que desperdicie su preocupación en mí.

 Acalló el muchacho marchándose obviamente molesto, sin más que un “Hasta mañana” como despedida al viejo.

El anciano bibliotecario, solo dio un exasperado suspiro, muy lejos de tomar aquel exabrupto por insulto. Después de todo conocía desde hacía años a este muchacho.

 

Pronto recordó aquellos días pasados, en los que ese mismo chico había dejado la vida del campo, por un futuro prometedor en la ciudad, solo para que un par de años más tarde decidiera desperdiciar su talento y regresar al pueblo del cual había salido. Claro que existían rumores al respecto, pero estos no hacían justicia a los hechos verdaderos y por ello, aunque desconociendo la razón, decidiría ignorarlos.

El chico era testarudo, terco. No cabria duda que alguien encontrara ofensiva su personalidad. Pero para los más viejos del pueblo y aquellos que estaban al tanto de las desventuras de su familia en esos últimos años, encontrarían de alguna forma justificación en sus actos. Demasiadas tragedias para cargarlas solo.

Tal vez los niños eran muchos más sabios ya que el título de Haikaburi parecía ser el más adecuado para describir su situación.

 

***

 

-        Todo esta tan caro…

Mascullaba el platinado yendo de uno a otro entre los puesto de venta que solían armarse provisionalmente en el centro de la gran plaza frente a la intendencia. Mientras tanto, Kanako revisaba la lista de víveres que su tía había encargado y había llevado con ella desde esa mañana. No importaba cuanto se quejara el obstinado hermano mayor, ella se aseguraría de llevar todo el pedido.

No solo ellos tenían dificultades, el problema se extendía al reino entero. Los más afectados eran los poblados rurales como el suyo, obligando a muchos a migrar a las grandes ciudades por una oportunidad o mejor vida. Por suerte, el nuevo rey parecía un sujeto más sensato; sentándose a negociar con países vecinos por primera vez en muchos años en lugar de desatar una absurda guerra para compensar las faltas.

No obstante, el único sentido de responsabilidad para Souichi estaba con los únicos dos remanentes miembros de su familia y el mantenimiento de la propiedad de sus padres. Debería buscar otros medios para alcanzar ambos objetivos.

-        ¡Jeez! Necesito otro empleo.

Refunfuño en lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como alcanzar el oído de la menor. Kanako sorprendida se volteo a verlo.

-        ¿Otro empleo? pero nii-san, si tú no sabes hacer nada.

-        ¡¿--?!

Souichi apenas había registrado el ultraje cuando la atención de ambos se vio atraída por el cotilleo la gran multitud en inmediaciones a la alcaldía.

Algún anuncio político u otra suba de impuestos desestimo el joven, después de todo “ _mañana es otro día”_ podrá leerlo cuando haiga menos gente.

Realizada la última compra decidió tomar una ruta alterna con intención de evitar aquel lugar.

-        ¡Kana-chan! ¡Kana-chan! ¡Tienes que ver!… ¡Es el príncipe! ¡El príncipe esta aquí!

Una niña salió al cruce de ambos hermanos y sin más preámbulos ambas mocosas dieron un chillido ensordecedor justo antes de salir corriendo.  

¡Por supuesto! Solo eso le faltaba. Su primer instinto fue frenar la estampida tomando el brazo de su hermana, pero ésta fue más rápida y solo consiguió batir el aire con su mano. Irritado, pues no tenía otra opción, las siguió hacia nada más y nada menos que la muchedumbre.

_“¡Mujeres! porqué siempre tiene que hacer eso cuando alguien extraño viene al pueblo, ¡¿Qué no ven los peligros?!”_  Rezongaba para sí, mientras iba abriéndose paso entre las personas.

Con un último empujón, logró llegar a tan solo dos filas por detrás del ‘espectáculo’ y hasta donde las niñas habían logrado llegar.  Le tomó del hombro y estaba a punto de retroceder cuando la voz grave del vocero interpuso proclamando al instante el silencio de todos los presentes.

Él no fue la excepción por supuesto y en cuanto levanto su vista—

 

“¡¡¡¿EEEHHH?!!!”

 

Sudor frio recorrió su espina.

Esto sí tenía que ser un broma o alucinación, porque su cerebro rehusaba a creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

A un lado del vocero, montado a caballo se encontraba un hombre de cabellos azules oscuro, cuyo carácter más distintivo era la enorme huella de zapato sobre su rostro. ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Si era el mismo pomposo degenerado que se le había insinuado en la ¡fiesta!

Razón más que suficiente para hacer hervir su sangre en ira, de no ser por el extraordinario título que poseía.

¡¿E-ese idiota un Príncipe?!

Una incuestionable pieza de información que consiguió drenar la sangre de sus venas y dejarlo petrificado.

 

Quien, en su sano juicio, hubiera pensado que en aquel, casi in-frecuentado poblado, un miembro de la realeza se haría presente montando su elegante corcel. ¡Esas cosas solo suceden en los cuentos!

 Pero allí estaba, exhibiendo casi con orgullo el importante moretón de la huella de _su_ zapato, mientras el vocero recitaba el contenido de un pergamino que sostenía en sus manos (2).

 

¿A que dios había ofendido para recibir este castigo? Sus mejillas comenzaron arder tiñendo su cara por completo.

Cuando nada no podía empeorar—

-        Nii-san, ¿No es aquel el chico que pateaste en el baile?

En solo milésimas de segundo, cubrió la boca de la niña con su brazo silenciándola. Con una agilidad que no sabía poseía consiguió arrástrala lejos de la multitud, en tiempo record.

_Lejos, lejos, muy… pero muy lejos_ … de esa multitud y de ese pervertido. Tatsumi Souichi una vez más había conseguido escapar brevemente de su destino.

 

***

 

Horas más tarde en el santo refugio de su hogar. Souichi aun no podía asimilar lo ocurrido. _¿En verdad esa era su suerte?_ el universo estaba decidido en convertir su vida en un infierno.

No solo debía resignarse a vivir en la pobreza, si no que ahora podría bien ser un ¡fugitivo de la ley! Tal vez solo estaba a horas de ser arrestado y peor aun ejecutado por atentar contra la seguridad de un miembro de la familia real.

con otro gruñido dejo caer su frente sobre la mesa. Sus brazos eran insuficientes para cubrir la frustración de su rostro. Era inútil anhelar volverse invisible al mundo que lo rodea.

Una vez más, la nueva ronda de risas de aquellas dos. Kanako no perdió tiempo en contarle a su tía lo ocurrido. ¿Quien podía culparlas? El estilo único de  su hermana para narrar historias con exagerados (en su opinión) detalles llegaba a ser irritante dado la seriedad del problema.

-        ¡Ya! ¡Dejen eso!

 

Demandó molesto sin abandonar su postura. _De todas formas lo seguirán ignorando_. Ambas mujeres estaban demasiado acostumbradas como para intimidarse por sus acciones.

 

La sonriente menor, se acerco dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Su tía, Matsuda-san, hiso los honores de traer a la mesa la pequeña cacerola con la modesta cena. Esta última compasiva hacia torturado sobrino.

 

-        Sou-kun, te preocupas demasiado. Siempre actúas sin pensar, algún día tenía que pasar.

Con otro gruñido fijo su atención a la cazuela para no pensar en otra cosa. No tenia caso seguir el tema. Lo cierto es que tampoco sentía apetito por lo que con gentileza, tratando de no alarmar a sus familiares y se levando de la mesa.

-        Yo… iré a tomar un baño.

-        ¿Pero? Sou-kun, ¿No cenaras primero?

A punto de salir del cuarto, no podía ignorar la consternación en la voz de su tía. Era claro que cada vez que algo lo molestaba demasiado perdía el apetito, evidentemente no había conseguido burlar su atención.

-        No tengo hambre. Cenen ustedes.

Reafirmo alejándose sin dar otra explicación. La mujer miro con pena a su sobrino mientras este se dirigía a su cuarto. De todos los Tatsumi, Souichi era el más callado, habituado a no dar problemas y resolverlo todo por si mismo.

Habiendo perdido a su madre tras una prolongada enfermedad, los tres hijos de su hermana quedaron a su cargo. En ese entonces eran niños pequeños. La ausencia de ambos padres influencio mucho en la personalidad de Souichi quien se obligo a sí mismo a madurar antes de tiempo, tomando la responsabilidad de cuidar de sus hermanos menores.

Con eso la mujer lo observo largo rato dando un suspiro de resignación. Su sobrino era _sorprendentemente terco_ sin razón.

 

***

 

Si de un baño tranquilo se trataba, no había mejor lugar que la cascada secreta oculta en el bosque lindero a los terrenos de su familia. Además el clima era perfecto.

Aquel lugar estaba prácticamente rodeado de arboles y una densa vegetación. Solo su familia conocían de su existencia, por lo que durante años pasados fue el sitio de juego predilecto con sus hermanos.

Muchos decían que ganaría más si transformara todo eso en terreno para la agricultura pero la familia Matsuda se rehusó siempre, aquel pequeño monte significaba más que cualquier dinero que pudiera obtener con su explotación. Souichi estaba deacuerdo y estaba dispuesto a mantener la tradición.

Adentrarse en el bosque era sencillo, conocía tan bien el camino que incluso con la poca luz que alcanzaba a filtrarse entre las copas de los arboles reconocía el camino.

Y allí estaba, su pequeño paraíso, su santuario donde podía relajarse y olvidar -aunque fuera por un instante- todos sus problemas.

El suave arrullo de la cascada, la cristalina vertiente como espejo y la densa vegetación a su alrededor. Arbustos y hierbas con flores de diversos colores.

Respiro profundo y sintiéndose instantáneamente tranquilo, comenzó a desvestirse. Eran las ropas del trabajo y el único conjunto que más o menos estaba sano, las ropas de entrecasa estaban llenos de parches. Tenía un mejor conjunto pero— Gracias aquel idiota mago había sido reemplazado por un flamante vestido.

 

Souichi se ruborizó ante el recuerdo. En verdad debió verse increíblemente ridículo en esos _trapos_. Tuvo suerte de que nadie lo reconociera, al parecer. Y esa idea por fin consiguió darle paz de conciencia.

Llevo sus manos a su cabeza y sacudió sus cabellos como queriendo expulsar aquella experiencia de su mente.

Exhaló tranquilo y toco con las puntas de sus dedos el agua “¡frio!”. Dio un salto y se sumergió desapareciendo en el arroyo para salir a la superficie casi debajo de la cascada. Era un alivio refrescante.

¿Tal vez el karma había sido indulgente con él, por esta vez?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Haikaburi, ceniciento o literalmente traducido como echar cenizas en la cabeza, en realidad tiene su origen de un proceso que sirve para obtener un tipo muy especial de taza ceremonial japonesa. El proceso consiste en colocar muchas tazas cubiertas por varios tipos de madera a los que se prende fuego y cuece hasta que las maderas quedan en cenizas. Luego se retiran las tazas que sobreviven al brutal proceso. El resultado obtenido es un cuenco único y sin repetición. Cada taza es única e irrepetible. En cuando a usar este término para describir el carácter de alguien seria, terquedad u obstina miento, refiriéndose a la persona que tiende a escoger el camino difícil para obtener algo, pero que a su vez al lograrlo se consiguen resultados únicos.   
> (2) Ignore el hecho de que dicho vocero es Kunihiro ya que le di a este el papel de Rey.


	5. Chapter 5

Tras otro infructuoso día de intensa búsqueda, el príncipe Morinaga, por fin se decidió por oír el clamor de sus hombres por regresar. Aunque _más que nada por las incesantes quejas de Hiroto, su vocero, y su incesante preocupación por llegar al palacio antes del anochecer_.

No podía culparlos ya que el mismo estaba sufriendo. El calor del ambiente y el denso material con el que estaba diseñado su traje hacían su marcha más y más agobiante.  Pero que podía hacer respecto a las reglas sobre modales y etiqueta a los que una vez más debía adaptarse, y no eran tan diferentes de su ataire utilizado en su exilio.

Aquel lugar, su hogar-prisión por cuatro años, era un monasterio con típica arquitectura rupestre y adentrada en las profundidades rocosas de la más lejana de las montañas. El ambiente era frio continuamente lo que obligaba a utilizar  pesados abrigos.

Por suerte llegaron a un punto donde el camino estaba cercado por arboles y por donde, según había visto en el mapa, era atravesado por un arroyo poco profundo.

Un _refrescante chapuzón_ estaba en orden.

Eh allí en toda su gloria el pequeño arroyo. A su mando, detuvieron la marcha. Hiroto no tardo en objetar su decisión, pero éste dio caso omiso y una vez desmontado se dirigió al arroyo.

Hincándose en la orilla, observó con desilusión como los rasgos de la huella en su cara ya eran casi imperceptibles. Después de todo era el único recuerdo, y sin duda _prueba fehaciente_ de la _existencia_ del gran amor de su vida, y no un producto de su mente delirante.

-        ¡Morinaga-sama, majestad, le suplico no se arrime tanto a la orilla! ¡Podría caerse!

Reclamo el chico de cabellos cafés junto a uno de los guardias. Ambos dispuestos a actuar de inmediato ante cualquier eventualidad.

El arroyo, si bien seguro, estaba rodeado por matorrales, juncos y maleza, propio de un bosque silvestre. Podría ocultar fácilmente cualquier depredador o emboscada. Más razón aun para quitarse sus ropas de noble y dejar de llamar la atención. 

-        ¡Ah! Fresco…

 Canturreo aliviado salpicando su rostro con sus manos.

 -        Deberían intentarlo ustedes también. De todos modos no estamos tenemos tiempo.

 Insistió alegremente exasperando aun más a su Hiroto.

 -        Majestad por favor, le aseguro que en el palacio le prepararan un baño frio si lo quiere—

 Continúo pero Morinaga estaba muy lejos de renunciar a su capricho prolijamente quitándose las botas y lo más pesado de su traje, hasta quedar solo con sus pantalones. No estaba tan loco como para ser acusado de exhibicionista, tenia modestia a pesar de romper algunos cuantos protocolos.

De un salto se sumergió en las cristalinas aguas. Hiroto se limito a rodar sus ojos mientras los demás se decidían por turnos para descansar un rato en la orilla.

El día era tranquilo pero, aunque nadie lo expresara abiertamente, desalentador. En la subsecuente semana, tras el incidente del baile y se diera inicio a la búsqueda, todos los participes habían albergado algún tipo de esperanza hacia un ‘final feliz’ de esta historia. Ahora, tras días y días sin ningún tipo de pista o respuesta, las esperanzas de encontrar a la misteriosa señorita, se volvían en desmedro. A cierto punto de no ser por los numerosos testigos en el palacio dicha noche, y la huella de zapato en la cara del príncipe, hubieran comenzado a aceptar que todo aquello fue producto de una ilusión.

-        Nadare un poco.

Anuncio el príncipe sin que nadie le diera verdadera importancia hasta ese momento. Hiroto permaneció cerca de los guardias, con el típico aire de fastidiosa exasperación que le ocasionaban los exabruptos cambios de planes del príncipe, escogiendo por connotar cada uno de los infinitos peligros que podrían llevarlo a ahogarse. Morinaga no estaba muy seguro de tal, es decir, el arroyo apenas si cubría sus caderas y el fondo era rocoso por lo que podía verse su transparencia.

 

Luego de un rato de indulgencia, Morinaga recordó algo que había visto en el mapa y sobre la naciente de dicho arroyo que no estaba muy lejos de su paradero actual; un pequeña cascada. Hacía mucho, desde su infancia, que no veía una de ellas rodeada de vegetación. 

Aprovechando la breve distracción de sus guardianes, nadó arroyo arriba. Hacía años que no nadaba en un lugar tan tranquilo.

 

***

 

“ _Según el mapa—”._ Pensó, observando sus alrededores. _“—debería estar cerca”_.

Lo dicho fue confirmado tras algunos metros, cuando pudo percibir el suave sonido característico de las caídas de agua. Se dirigió a la orilla y salió del lado opuesto al que había ingresado, y desde allí procedió a pie.

Tras algunos minutos caminando entre las hierbas, que paso a paso incrementaban en intensidad, llego a un lugar que parecía resguardado por los gajos de plantas rastreras. Al correr la densa cortina de lianas y flores, dio con el lugar más hermoso que había podido imaginar.  Un pequeño oasis en las profundidades del monte.

Asombrado recorrió con su mirada el lugar desde la copa de arboles, por donde estratégicamente se filtraba la luz, hasta detenerse abruptamente en—la _cascada_.

Su corazón se detuvo y al igual que su respiración. Sus ojos fijos y cada vez más enormes al tiempo que su mandíbula parecían tocar el fondo de la vegetación.

En infinito asombro su mente no podía procesar lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.  En medio del pequeño lago formado por la vertiente se encontraba, a flor de piel, el _ser_ más hermoso que jamás había visto.

 

Los escasos rayos de sol que lograban atravesaban la densa vegetación, se posaban sobre la tersa y delicada piel dándole un toque de pálida luminosidad. La figura estaba de espaldas a él, permitiéndole deleite de apreciar como esos cabellos largos, de color rubio casi plateado, cubrían toda su espalda delineando su cuerpo, adheridos a éste por el exceso de humedad, hasta llegar casi a su cintura.

En su escrutinio, Morinaga no se percato de la súbita rigidez de su musa, ni del propio e imperceptible gemido que escapo de su boca al encontrarse con la primera barrera que obstaculizaba su apreciación, el nivel del agua impedía su visión más allá de las caderas.

 

 _Una verdadera pena_.

 

Atraído por sus propias divagaciones sobre aquella _ilusión angelical_ , no dio cuenta de cómo sus propios pasos fueron introduciéndolo al agua, en un deseo inconsciente de proximidad. Después de todo, para Morinaga solo podía tratarse de un _ángel_ , ya que cuál sería su suerte en  encontrar tan extraordinario ser viviente como recompensa por sus años de martirio, y si de hecho se  o tratase de un _demonio_ cuyo único objetivo era arrastrarlo a lo más profundo de las perversiones humanas… entonces… ¡Bienvenido sea el castigo!

 _“¡Qué más da!”_ se dijo así una vez que se detuvo a contemplar esa persona. Tragó saliva que acumulo en ansiedad, y sin predecir lo que ocurriría, camino por el lecho rocoso hasta quedar a un brazo de distancia de aquel.

 

Fue entonces, en esta corta distancia, cuando no pudo obviar esos pequeños recuerdos en su memoria de detalles y semejanzas entre esta aparición y _su_ bella dama del baile.

El color del cabello, su piel y ¡Esa cintura!

En cataclismo de una mente acalorada, Morinaga extendió su brazo hasta casi rosarle el hombro con su mano—.

 

***

 

Tatsumi  había comenzado a relajarse, cuando sus sentidos fueron alertados. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? no lo sabía, pero de algo estaba seguro. NO ESTABA SOLO.

Como si de un sexto sentido se tratase, podía sentir la mirada acechante a su espalda. Correr sería tonto en su vulnerable posición, lo más lógico sería aguardar por la acción de su atacante.

En un lugar así no era extraño encontrar animales salvajes. Pero no grandes bestias. Estas no suelen acercarse a las personas. Si lo hacen seria para saciar su sed y marcharse. Aun así no debía fiarse.

Aguardo inmóvil, hasta sentir las vibraciones lo suficientemente cerca de él y entonces –Souichi giró rápidamente enfrentando al desconocido.

 

Sus miradas se encontraron en ese instante y fue allí cuando el mundo se detuvo para ambos. _Asombro_ escrito en sus rostros, seguido de _reconocimiento_.

 <http://fav.me/d5x2ka9>

Ambos afectados al mismo tiempo, pero fue Tetsuhiro quien logro recobrar los sentidos primero. Esos ojos de color ámbar, largas pestañas en forma de abanico, tez blanca y mejillas que comenzaban a teñirse en ligeros tonos desde profundo carmín hasta tornarse de intenso color rojo, y esa anhelada boca… Sí, no cabía la menor duda. Esta era la persona que durante todo ese tiempo había buscado.

Su corazón dio un salto, sobrecogido por intensas emociones. Descendió sobre esos labios y— GOLPE.

 

-        ¡Tú qué estas mirando! ¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!!

 

Todo se volvió negro cuando el puño dio contra su barbilla, causando que la fuerza del impacto, lo introdujera al agua nuevamente. Por poco y se ahoga allí mismo.

 

Souichi no podía creerlo ¡¿Esa persona otra vez?! Su cara de niño bueno con mirada de pervertido sicópata,  hacían que un tremor recorrían su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se sentía explotar en rabia.

¡¿Por qué demonios? De todos los nobles del reino debía encontrarse con el más pervertido! Sin obviar la situación incómoda.

Desnudo y expuesto frente al mismo personaje que había trato de besarlo creyéndolo mujer. La sola humillación del recuerdo le hiso arder en vergüenza. No existía suficiente fuerza en sus puños para mandarlo volando mil veces más lejos de lo que ya lo había mandado volar.  

A trancos largos salió del agua, tomó sus ropas y se echo a correr, intentado poner la máxima distancia entre él y aquella persona.

-        ¡¡¡E-ESPERA!!!

Gritó el príncipe, tan pronto logro sacar la cabeza del agua y sentar sus pies en el fondo. Con una mano instintivamente cubrió el lugar del golpe, mientras que con in-coordinados movimientos trataba de salir del agua rápidamente. Tras varios tropezones, logró alcanzar la orilla, pero para entonces su fugitiva ya había logrado  ganar una buena distancia.

 

Con Souichi fuera del rango de vista, no pasó mucho tiempo, tal vez un minuto o dos, para que los guardias aparecieran seguidos por Hiroto, quien a simple vista parecía haber no solo caído al agua sino también pobre de aliento en su prisa por seguir a los guardias.

Estos tan pronto se percataron de su ausencia habían comenzado a seguirlo, por suerte decidieron por la ruta más probable, siguiendo el arroyo. Y helos allí que el descomunal grito confirmó su paradero.

 

Entre sollozos Morinaga debió resignarse a perder de vista el amor de su vida… otra vez.

 

***

 

Souichi se vistió como pudo y corrió dando largos pasos sobre la extensa vegetación. Se sentía horriblemente humillado ( _¿Quién no corriendo como dios lo trajo al mundo por el bosque?_ ). Además no podía ir directamente a casa sin asegurarse que no lo siguieran por lo que paso buen rato tomando rutas alternas, cubriendo sus propias huellas.

Una vez agotado la adrenalina del momento, el atravesar la última línea de arbustos y divisar su casa, era en extremo reconfortante. Solo podía pensar en una cosa; tirarse a la cama y obligarse a olvidar este horrible infierno.

Tan pronto como atravesó la puerta se encontró con la persona que menos deseaba ver ese día. El invitado sorpresa.  

 

-        ¡Souichi-kun! ¿Cómo has estado? –

 Canturreo alegremente el rubio mago de flequillo a un lado.

 –       Estas sonrojado ¿Paso algo interesante?

Indico por ultimo con tono sugerente. Souichi tembló con contenida rabia. _¡¿Qué hacia éste sujeto en su casa?!_ Isogai traía, como mucho, el mismo ridículo sombrero y ropas negras, de la última vez, además de la misma ridícula varita mágica de niñas colegialas.

El mismo descarado que había osado vestirlo de mujer y razón por la cual ahora debía escapar de un _muy_ depravado príncipe, en medio bosque, a plena luz del día y completamente desnudo— por hora y media entre la maleza.

Abochornado como nunca, Souichi se había encrespado igual que un gato. Sus puños encorvados sin saber muy bien qué hacer ellos además de temblar como el resto de él.

-        ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?!!!!

 

-        ¡Nii-san! ¿Qué con tus modales?

Reprocho Kanako, sorprendida y un tanto avergonzado, por la ruda actitud de su hermano. El rubio solo sonrió divertido, eligiendo ese momento para exasperar aun mas a Souichi, dando largos sorbos al café que Matsuda amablemente le había servido minutos antes.

 

-        Viaje de negocios y placer, obviamente— 

Dijo tranquilamente antes de otra breve pausa con su café.

 -        Escuche por ahí que las cosas están saliendo muy bien contigo, así que decidí hacerte una visita como buen amigo y ver como estabas.

Aquello fue dicho con tanta inferencia, encendiendo alarmas en la mente de chico de cabellos largos.

-        ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¡¿BIEN?!! Es TÚ culpa que tenga a ese pervertido detrás mío!!

Souichi tenía suficientes razones para estar molesto y que a Isogai no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

-        Gajes del oficio. Lo hecho, hecho está. — expuso con dramatismo. – Además… YO no fui quien robo el corazón de nuestro querido príncipe, al punto de hacerlo perder la cabeza, cada vez que se topa contigo.

Souichi afilo su mirada, por una fracción de segundo inseguro de a que se estaba refiriendo. ¿Él no pudo… haberlo visto? El maldito tenía suerte de que no hubiera nada filoso que pudiera ser lanzado. Con una mirada más calculadora y seria se forzó a tomar las riendas de la situación.

-        Suficiente.  ¿A que has venido?

 Demando con voz firme, tomando el asiento opuesto a aquel. El imperturbable mago deposito su tasa en la mesa y como si nada— 

\-        Te recuerdo, Souichi-kun, que tienes una deuda conmigo y quiero que la pagues.

Souichi solo atino a verlo confuso ganándose otro apática mirada de su interlocutor.

-        Me debes por el vestido que te preste.

-        ¡¡¡QUE!!!

Tatsumi se levanto con tanta fuerza que el respaldo de la silla dio al suelo, pero ni siquiera esto vislumbro al mago quien solo lo apunto con dedo y explicó detalladamente.

-        El VESTIDO de encajes, que por cierto, desgarraste después de la fiesta. No creas que no  lo vi. Está completamente arruinado.

-        ¡Eres un mago entonces repáralo tú mismo!— Grito Souichi exasperado. 

-        No seas tonto Sou-kun, las pociones mágicas no son gratis y no están en todas partes.

 Refutaba el mago al obstinado muchacho, mientras que su tía y hermana solo eran testigos de la lucha verbal sin tregua. Sin duda el de cabellos largos era el que más traía a perder. 

-        ¡Dijiste que no me cobrarías!

-        ¡Por supuesto que no! viendo como vives… pero ahora que serás un miembro de la familia real, no tendrás problemas para pagarme.

De todo lo que podían haberse dicho esta fue quizás la única cosa que llamo la atención del segundo par de oídos presentes. Kanako y Matsuda, que hasta ahora solo había permanecido al margen de la discusión intercambiaron curiosas miradas.

 

-        ¿Entonces, Nii-san va a casarse?

Kanako cuestiono a su tía quien también veía todo con cierto grado de confusión e intriga, a lo que Isogai no tardo en responder, ignorando la frenética mirada del otro.

-        ¡Por supuesto! Después de todo,  el propósito del baile era escoger pareja para el príncipe y como milagrosamente se fijo en Souichi, es natural que lo convierta en su esposa.

-        ¡HEY!

Refuto el de cabellos largos, al que todos ignoraron ya inmersos en sus propios debates. Por no decir, Isogai hablaba y el resto oía atentamente. Kanako por ese entonces, se mostro pensativa, lanzando breves miradas furtivas a los tres mayores y luego analizando todo lo dicho. En tanto Isogai explicaba las ventajas que esto acarrearía insistiendo en cómo sus problemas financieros serian resueltos con un _“vivieron felices por siempre”_.

-        ¡Eso es ridículo! Soy hombre no voy a casarme con otro y además pervertido!

Sentencio el mayor de los Tatsumi, acallando a todos, y ganándose la mirada desinteresada del mago.

-        Si serás ignorante Souichi-kun. Mientras Morinaga  este enamorado dudo que le importe demasiado el que seas hombre o mujer. Además, los matrimonios del mismo género son muy comunes entre los nobles.

Souichi se coloro furiosamente, simplemente había ignorado tales hechos históricos archivándolos mentalmente como sucesos de finalidad política, nada de sentimentalismos involucrados en algo tan poco—natural.

Un hombre no puede, _no_ _debería,_ sentir ese tipo de atracción por otro hombre.

 

Con sus pensamientos dirigidos a otra parte, por poco pasa por alto la alegre e increíblemente positiva opinión de su hermana.

-        Entonces Nii-san será como una princesa, y no tendrá que buscar otros empleos.

-        Entiendo eso, además existen muchos matrimonios que con el tiempo llegan al mutuo afecto.

Concluyo Matsuda-san tirando por tierra sus creencias. ¿Matrimonio… Afecto… Tiempo… ? _“¡¿Qué todos perdieron la cabeza?!”._

-        ¡BASTA! ¡Eso nunca va a pasar!!!

Todos se silenciaron y voltearon a verlo como si fuera la primera vez que notaran su presencia. Después de todo tenia voz y voto en todo el asunto.

Isogai dio un suspiro exagerado y automáticamente adopto una postura dramática con una mano sobre su pecho.

-        Es verdad Souichi-kun. Las personas no deberían casarse por dinero sino por amor.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera responder Isogai concluyo muy seriamente.

-        Es por eso que voy a quedarme aquí hasta que saldes tu deuda o… te enamores ese chico.

 

-        ¡¡¡SAL DE AQUÍ!!!

 

En su límite de paciencia, podía verse el aura demoniaca atravesando el cuarto y a la cual Isogai parecía ser inmune.

Matsuda-san y Kanako solo observaban la escena con curiosa intriga.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Tras el infortunado encuentro, Hiroto y dos guardias luchaban por retener al príncipe en el mismo lugar donde lo habían encontrado.

Con un pie dentro del agua y otro en tierra firme, Morinaga insistía en salir corriendo tras su— ‘ _temible futura esposa’_ , que por si fuera poco, él era el único testigo de su presencia.

-        ¡Majestad correr por el bosque no es buena idea!

-        ¡ES ELLA ESTOY SEGURO! ¡SUELTAME HIROTO!

Morinaga luchaba por zafarse, pero era imposible. Hiroto continuaba prendido a su cintura, mientras su escolta, Yamaguchi, sostenía sus brazos por detrás desde las axilas. Entre tanto, otro guardia se adentro en el bosque buscando rastros que pudieran indicar el paradero de la joven.

-        Sí se tranquiliza, podemos regresar mañana.

Trato de razonar Hiroto desde su posición como asistente y mejor amigo, a lo que el guardia  que fue tras pistas añadió con eficiente observación.

-        Pues quien sea, _conoce_ muy bien la zona. El rastro es firme y seguro, pero difícil de seguir. No debe vivir muy lejos de aquí.

-        ¡Ahí lo tiene! Regresaremos mañana y tendrá tiempo de presentarse como se debe.

Tetsuhiro dio un suspiro resignado, Hiroto tenía razón. Dejo de pelear logrando que lo liberen y en ese instante, un pequeño destello de luz sobre el suelo de la vegetación capto su atención.

 Yamaguchi, quien estaba más cerca, se agacho a recoger cuidadosamente el objeto y tan pronto como el príncipe lo reconoció dejo de respirar, literalmente.

Un par de gafas redondas.

-        ¿E-es ella realmente, no?

Murmuro incrédulo uno de sus amigos, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.

Tetsuhiro tomó el objeto con ambas manos, como si fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo. Lo acerco a su rostro y al fin pudo dejar salir el aliento contenido sintiéndose enormemente agradecido con, aquella misteriosa fuerza que le había concedido poder verle aunque sea por tan poco tiempo.

El chico de cabellos color café, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su majestad y repitió.

-        Por lo menos sabemos que no estás loco y que tu _novia_ no es un fantasma. Además tenemos un lugar donde empezar a buscar.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, Morinaga y sus guardias, estaban de camino al palacio. Desde su montura el príncipe dio un ultimo vistazo al tesoro en sus manos, lo envolvió cuidadosamente en su pañuelo y guardándolo en el interior de su chaquetilla, muy cerca de su corazón. En pleno camino expuso.

-        Hay una casa a unos cien o doscientos metros de aquí.

-        ¿Qué harás?

Inquirió Hiroto con curiosidad, acostumbrado a los actos impulsivos de su príncipe. Pero, Morinaga al fin pareció comprender que los actos impulsivos no le estaban beneficiando en nada. Tomo aire, despejo su mente y con más seriedad explicó.

-        Mañana haremos una visita para devolverle sus lentes y tal vez… conocernos como se debe.

 

***

 

Era casi medio día y Souichi recién llegaba al pueblo. Estaba furioso, nunca antes había llegado tarde a su trabajo, pero por desgracia su rutina diaria se vio entorpecida y por defecto enlentecida gracias a la falta de un objeto.  Esa mañana descubrió que su maratónica huida de la noche anterior le había costado sus preciados lentes.

 

-        ¡¿Y tú porque demonios me estas siguiendo?!

Refunfuño el de cabello largo exasperado por la constante presencia del mago desde el inicio del día.  

-        Nada en especial. Quiero hacer turismo en el pueblo y además necesito algunas cosas de uso personal. Ya que por lo visto no sabes cómo tratar adecuadamente a tus visitas.

 

Regaño con fingido desencanto. La verdad es que Matsuda-san atendió a todas sus necesidades, pese a no necesitarlo. No obstante no pudo rehusar las atenciones luego de que Souichi se ofuscara como un niño pequeño y se encerrara en su cuarto con un portazo. Hubiera sido por demás descortés con la dama.

 

-        Ni creas que dejaré quedarte otra noche ¡búscate otro lugar!

 

Ante la crueldad de ese chico, Isogai dramáticamente coloco una mano sobre su corazón fingiendo haber sido herido por sus palabras.

 

-        Y yo aquí, ayudando a un amigo que no puede ver el camino debajo de sus propios pies.

-        ¡No soy tú amigo! No pedí tú ayuda, no la necesito.

 

Recalcó sin detener su marcha un segundo. Dio vuelta en la esquina, decidiéndose por un atajo hacia la biblioteca, y con ello ganándose un buen golpe al chocar contra una pared humana que obstaculizaba su paso.

Perdiendo el balance termino cayendo al suelo. Furioso estaba por insultar al desgraciado, o lo que fuera, se había cruzado en su camino.

-        ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces enano?!

Resonó la penetrante voz del sujeto con cara de pocos amigos.

Souichi no era una persona tan fácil de intimidar por lo que solo entrecerró sus ojos, forzando su vista a enfocarse, pero apenas si distinguía la borrosa y ridículamente enorme figura enfrente de él.  

Isogai, por otro lado, levanto sus manos en signo de paz y se disculpo con el hombre.

-        Fue un accidente, no quisim—

-        Ayúdenme.

Una débil voz femenina dio un alto al panorama, haciéndoles notar que  nada bueno estaba sucediendo en aquel lugar.

Un callejón al que Souichi accidentalmente los había introducido. Aquel sujetó no estaba solo, dos más salieron a la luz sosteniendo a la chica como rehén.

Comprendiendo al instante situación, tratando de enfocar su vista sobre los rostros de los malvivientes sin demasiado éxito.

-        Secuestradores ¿cierto? Les molestaría dejar ir a la joven.

Intercedió el rubio de buena gana logrando que se mofaran de él, en especial el gigante quien parecía el jefe.

-        ¿Quién demonios crees que eres? ¡Lárguense de aquí los dos si no quieren problemas!

La actitud del sujeto era irritante. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que actuarían como cobardes dejando las cosas como tal?

Isogai notó con preocupación el momento en que uno de los malvivientes dio una larga y mirada sobre el de cabello platinado.

-        Jefe, aquel tiene un cabello muy extraño y el color de sus ojos no es común, además sus facciones no están nada mal. Seguro sacaremos un buen dinero con él.

Souichi se sintió horrorizado la implicación, lo cual le hiso sentir más furioso.

Con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro, el jefe, chasqueo los dedos dando la orden. Uno de los secuestradores mostro una navaja la coloco en el cuello de la muchacha.

-        ¿Qué dices?— cuestiono el delincuente. — Nos acompañas sin hacer alboroto y liberaremos a la muchacha. —

 

***

 

El príncipe estaba inusualmente contemplativo esa mañana.

La noche anterior de habían dedicado a estudiar mapa por mapa hasta llegar a la misma conclusión de había llegado el príncipe horas atrás. La propiedad más cercana, y que de hecho había invadido, pertenecía a una familia de nombre Matsuda.

Morinaga se había mostrado ansioso toda la noche y no podía esperar para que ya fuese de día. Pero al llegar a los limites de dicho poblado, su actitud había cambiado drásticamente.

Hiroto atribuyo su comportamiento al nerviosismo y expectación, además de la falta de sueño. Finalmente acabaría esta odisea de _‘La prometida fugitiva’_ , pero la completa ausencia del entusiasmo característico de esos últimos días era preocupante. _“¿Se estará arrepintiendo?”_

-        ¿Tetsuhiro-sama?

-        ¿Eh? –

Dijo sorprendido, como si esa fuera la primera vez en el día que se dirigían la palabra. La consternación en cara de su amigo decía todo.

-        Oh, No es nada, es que — Pausó inseguro. — no pude dormir en toda la noche.

Sentencio llevando una mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza des-estresando su cuello en un fallido intento por afirmar lo dicho. Hiroto sonrió algo aliviado.

-        No  tiene por qué preocuparse Angel-kun, en este reino no existe mujer u hombre que se le pueda resistir—

Morinaga lo vio sorprendido por un instante, era inusual recibir _sinceras_ palabras de aliento (aunque poco realistas según su opinión) de parte de los que estaban bajo su mando. Hiroto estaba allí como buen amigo y no como su lacayo.

-        Pero eso sí – continuo el de cabellos cafés, con tono más serio. – cuando estén frente a frente, procure no saltarle encima.

Morinaga sonrió apenado, aun podía sentir el leve palpitar del moretón en su barbilla.

El grito de una mujer pidiendo ayuda les hiso olvidar el presente dilema amoroso, adoptando al instante el sentido del deber. Sin necesidad de palabras los demás guardias interpretaron sus intenciones y le siguieron sin objeciones.

 


	7. Chapter 7

_Donde Souichi e Isogai se enfrentan a un grupo de bandidos y Morinaga-sama salva el día._

Frente al trió de malhechores que tenían apresada a una chica, Souichi observo desafiante al que había tenido el descaro de proponer tan igualmente inaceptable trato. No obstante, si aceptaba la chica seria liberada. Sí es que cumplían con su palabra.

-          Souichi no le vayas a crees. –dijo el rubio.

-          ¿Me crees idiota?

Respondió sarcástico el de cabellos largos. Ninguno de los dos aparto por un segundo la vista de aquel grupo. El gigante comenzó a impacientarse por la falta de respuesta. No estaba dispuesto a darles tiempo para que formularan algún plan de escape.

-          ¿Y bien, qué dices? Tú por la muchacha. ¡Ahora!

Souichi presionó sus dientes y encrespo los puños, no tenía muchas opciones. Inhalo profundo y tras soltar el aire asintió. El sujetó sonrió complacido, al igual que los otros dos.

-          ¡Souichi!

Isogai reprocho en voz baja, para nada sorprendido de la actitud desprevenida del chico. Pero Tatsumi, sabía muy bien a lo que se estaba arriesgando, no iba rendirse sin dar pelea.

Se dirigió hacia el grupo y a una distancia prudente se detuvo.

-          Bien. Suéltenla o no daré un paso más.

El jefe, aun con su maliciosa sonrisa, repitió el gesto de antes, chasqueando los dedos para dar la orden.

La muchacha, una vez libre, corrió apresuradamente hasta resguardarse detrás de Isogai. Souichi observo, sin víctimas inocentes en el camino, era libre de desatar el infierno. Muchos habían cometido el error de prejuzgar su apariencia y luego sufrido las consecuencias.

 

El sujeto de la navaja se abalanzo sobre él. Souichi logró eludirlo, esquivando el brazo con el arma y luego acertándole un golpe de puño en el rostro, dejándolo caer inconsciente al suelo. Todos quedaron atónitos.

Los vándalos no podían comprender cómo es que ese chico, que a simple vista no tenia grandes musculosos, había logrado tal hazaña. Sin embargo, esto no consiguió disuadirlos de su plan.

El segundo, no más alto que Souichi e Isogai, sacó una especie de cuchilla para hacerle frente, pero el jefe se interpuso, con una pesada mano sobre su hombro, advirtiéndole.

-          No lo cortés. No quiero que arruines su cuerpo o perderá valor en el mercado.

Souichi frunció su entrecejo y se preparo para el enfrentamiento e ignorando la sensación de aborrecimiento por aquellos sujetos. No obstante, un rápido vistazo en dirección al mago le quito el aliento. Pánico.

La muchacha, que supuestamente era la víctima en todo esto, ahora sostenía un objeto en lo alto,  golpeando en la cabeza a Isogai.

El rubio no lo vio venir y al que tampoco pudo advertirle, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Aprovechando la distracción, de tan solo milésimas de segundo, el matón sorprendió a Tatsumi yendo por detrás, cubriendo su nariz y boca, con un paño embebido en un líquido que además olía asqueroso.

Contuvo su respiración por instinto, y consiguió sacárselo de encima con un golpe de su codo en la boca del estomago del sujeto. Pero al parecer, no fue lo suficientemente rápido o efectivo ya que la sustancia logró afectar su organismo.

Sintiéndose mareado y levemente desorientado, seguido por una sensación de calor envolvente sobre sus piernas y brazos que lo hicieron caer de rodillas al suelo. _“¡No!”_ gritó mentalmente al tiempo que su cuerpo dejo de responderle. En pocos segundos estaba deslizándose ya por completo en el húmedo y frio suelo del callejón.

 

A la distancia el líder apremio a sus colegas, e indagaba sobre la sustancia que había utilizado uno de ellos. La muchacha, y supuesta víctima, acomodaba sus mechones de cabello, una cruel y burlona sonrisa en su rostro dirigida hacia su compañero inconsciente en el suelo.

 

El sujeto que lo había drogado, y al cual había quitado todo el aire defendiéndose, una vez recuperado se arrodilló en una pierna y con brusquedad tomó sus cabellos levantándolo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo para así quedar cara a cara blandeando un frasco pequeño frente a sus ojos con su mano libre.

-          Esta es una droga _paralizante_ — expreso con sadismo.— no importa cuán fuerte o inteligente creas que eres,  incluso en alguien como tú es efectivo.

-          ¿No se supone que lo dejaría inconsciente?

Señalo la mujer con aire recriminatorio, de brazos cruzados y ceja arqueada, ganándose así un gruñido molesto de parte de éste quien solo volteo a verla como si tratara con una idiota.

-          ¡Claro que no! Es nueva mercancía. Hay quienes prefieren a sus _acompañantes_ despiertos y consientes para… su uso _especial_. Pero no te preocupes él no lo estará por mucho.

Explico en tono sugerente a lo que la muchacha rodo sus ojos en disgusto y finalmente se alejo murmurando.

-            Solo espero que esa cosa no lo mate, o todo este lio habrá sido por nada.

-            ¡A callar!

Demando el jefe silenciando a los dos, y consiguiendo que Souichi fuera liberado para golpear el suelo una vez más.

-          Dejen de perder el tiempo, despierten a ese idiota y desháganse del otro.

Ordenó señalando al bandido aun inconsciente y al rubio.

El delincuente recolecto su navaja y se dirigió hacia Isogai, delegando el otro asunto a sus compañeros.

***

Tan pronto como la muchacha golpeo su cabeza, Isogai fingió caer rendido.

Estaban en desventaja numérica y de armas, además estas personas eran timadores  poco profesionales, vulgares ladrones tal vez a quienes se les dio la oportunidad por accidente. Por desgracia habían hecho de Souichi su objetivo.

Estudiando con cuidado el _modus operandi_ de este grupo, espero el momento oportuno.

Ser un mago tenía sus ventajas, en ocasiones, por lo que disimuladamente deslizo su varita de debajo de su manga hasta su mano y cuando lo tuvo cerca golpeo sin pena el pie del sujeto.

-            ¡¡AAAH!!

Tambaleo el malviviente de dolor, soltando su arma. Isogai rápidamente se incorporo, sacando dos frasquitos de su bolsillo y lanzándolos a los pies de los otros dos.

En efecto. Debió leer las etiquetas primero, pero el tiempo era apremiante y tampoco criticaba el resultado.

Tan pronto impactaron en el suelo, una espesa nube de humo verde se esparció por todas partes. Al disiparse y revelar lo ocurrido, Tanto Isogai como el bandido no pudieron más de observar boquiabierto.

Dos de los forajidos, el jefe y la muchacha, estaban cubiertos por una violácea y gelatinosa sustancia que daba asco de solo verlo, de la cual aparentemente no se podían escapar. Al menos el olor no era tan irritante.

Isogai estaba a punto de aprovechar la distracción para inmovilizar al tercer delincuente cuando una cuarta persona capto su atención.

-          ¡Suelta esa cosa o lo mato!

Demando sosteniendo a Souichi del cabello y empuñando su navaja contra su cuello. Era el mismo tipo al que habían noqueado desde un principio. El tercer bandido aprovecho el momento para salir corriendo del lugar.

Isogai lo vio escéptico, pero luego se encogió de hombros y soltó la varita, colocando sus manos en acto de rendición.

 

El bandido no hiso más que sonreír triunfante, cuando la firme delgada sensación de algo muy filoso en su cuello borro toda expresión de su rostro. De reojo pudo notar el destello en la metálica hoja de espada por sobre su hombro.

-          Sera mejor que desistas.

Advirtió una voz calmada y penetrante a sus espaldas, y que haría estremecer a cualquiera. Sin titubeos soltó tanto el arma como a Souichi.

Su cómplice reapareció nuevamente y no estaba solo, pero tampoco se encontraba en una situación diferente a la suya. Tenía las manos en alto mientras un militar  apuntaba su espada en su dirección. 

 ***

 Tatsumi no podía contener la ansiedad y frustración cada vez que intentaba mover su cuerpo y este simplemente no respondía. Aun más ¡apenas podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo! Todo era borroso, y ahora con parte de su cabello en la cara aun más.

Al menos podía oír lo que sucedía.

Por suerte Isogai parecía estar bien ahora. Si bien no le agradaba el sujeto, tampoco quería que lo mataran por su propio descuido.

No tenía idea de lo que éste había hecho cuando el humo oloroso lo dejo prácticamente ciego, pero lo que fuera había detenido a esas personas. O al menos, eso creyó hasta el instante en que fue sujetado otra vez por los cabellos, con la diferencia que esta vez podía sentir el frio metal presionando contra su garganta.

Todo parecía llegar a su fin y en lo único que podía pensar es cuan estúpido había sido al caer en esa trampa y no solo eso, también había arrastrado a otra persona con él.

¡Sus problemas debían ser suyos y de nadie más! Reprochaba para sí mismo cuando escucho _esa_ voz sospechosamente familiar aunque no estaba seguro.

 _“¿Quién demonios es?”_ repentinamente, el filoso metal abandono su garganta al tiempo que fue liberado quedando tendido de lado.

Otras voces siguieron a la primera y Tatsumi tuvo la oportunidad de oír repetidas veces aquella autoritaria voz a sus espaldas. No estaba dirigido a él, obviamente sino a aquellos que habían apresado a los malvivientes. _“Un militar_ ” pensó.

Una mano se poso en su espalda, en efecto cerciorándose de que seguía respirando.

Algo que de hecho le estaba resultando laborioso, pensó notando el cambio por primera vez  desde el inicio de la parálisis. El nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar y es cuando tomo en cuenta la seriedad de su situación.  

Aquella persona se decidió por gentilmente apartar los cabellos de su cara y en ese momento Tatsumi pudo jurar que, de entre todo el mundo, nunca hubiera pensado que su ‘salvador’ y aparentemente ultimo rostro que vería sería el de esa persona.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier torpeza gramatical es debido a que mi cerebro es más rápido que mis dedos sobre el teclado :P

Morinaga llego al lugar y observó la escena impactado. Dos personas estaban cubiertas por una viscosa-repugnante y un tanto olorosa masa de color violáceo que restringía sus movimientos. Por otro lado noto a tres personas debatiéndose entre sí y una cuarta que estaba en el suelo presumiblemente incapacitado en alguna forma.

Uno de ellos se dio a la fuga tan pronto diviso la presencia de sus soldados. El otro ignorando al que había huido, se abalanzo sobre la persona que yacía en el barro para desafiar al otro, cuya apariencia no había pasado desapercibida para el príncipe: ¿un mago?

Sin pensarlo dos veces desenvaino su espada, ojos verdes olivo intensos contra su oponente. Sus escoltas hicieron lo mismo rodeando el lugar. En tanto Hiroto se dirigió a buscar ayuda.

 

No fue difícil amedrentar al cobarde y mientras los demás se ocupaban del resto, Tetsuhiro se aproximo a la persona que yacía tendida en el suelo con esperanza de no haber llegado demasiado tarde para salvar su vida. Fue entonces cuando al observar su cabello algo en el hiso que su pulso se acelera. Con torpeza se confirmo que aun respiraba y luego aparto los cabellos de su cara.

Su mundo se detuvo en ese preciso instante. Su mente saturado por emociones que no podía fácilmente diferenciar entre sí; sorpresa, alegría, alivio e intensa ira... muy intensa ira hacia quienes lo habían dejado en este estado. Una cristalina gota de sangre que se desprendía del leve corte en su cuello donde instante antes había un cuchillo.

Sus miradas se encontraron y su corazón dio un enorme salto enorme. Esos cautivadores iris dorados que se fijaban en el con incredulidad.

Isogai rompió el trance con su proximidad tomando el frasco con la droga para examinarlo en detalle.  

-        ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?

Indago el príncipe con voz demandante y mirada asesina sobre el malnacido a quien había intimidado y ahora era custodiado por dos de sus hombres.  

-        So-solo esta drogado— Titubeó. —no le hicimos nada… ¡se lo juro!

El príncipe debió utilizar todo su autocontrol para aclarar su mente y suprimir la sed de sangre que corría en sus venas. De haber sido otro miembro de los Morinaga, no hubieran sido tan condescendientes demandando cortar su cabeza en el acto.

_“No es el momento”_ Objetó decidiéndose por lo que era verdaderamente importante. Se volvió quitándose el pesado abrigo, envolviendo con éste el inerte cuerpo de Souichi. Sin esfuerzo alguno lo levantarlo en el aire.

Cargándolo al mejor estilo princesa y llevándolo fuera del callejón. _“Al menos tuvo la delicadeza de cubrirlo hasta su cabeza”_ pensó el asombrado hechicero, de lo contrario estaba seguro que Tatsumi moriría de vergüenza.

 

Hiroto regreso a la escena acompañado de otro grupo de guardias, provenientes de la alcaldía, y a su lado acompañado por el médico del pueblo, un carruaje esperando a fuera del callejón, preparado para cualquier eventualidad.

Tetsuhiro no vacilo un instante en ingresar al rodado con todo y Souichi en brazos. Y mientras el médico examinaba los signos vitales de Tatsumi, Isogai se acerco a Hiroto entregándole el frasco con la droga que utilizaron, murmurando unas cuantas palabras en el oído de aquel.

Sobresaltado este se dirigió al médico quien a su vez alarmado indico lo que estaba sucediendo a su paciente.

 En menos de un parpadeo Tatsumi, aun en brazos del príncipe, era llevado a toda velocidad hacia el palacio.

 

Isogai no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado por como había resultado todo el asunto. Obra del destino sin dudarlo. Más tarde iría a visitarlo para molestarlo por cuan adorablemente patético  se veía avergonzado y furioso en brazos del príncipe.

 

***

 

El viaje fue rápido. Tan ponto como llegaron Tetsuhiro fue asistido por otros sirvientes quienes servicialmente se ofrecieron para acarrear a Souichi hasta un cuarto ya preparado y donde el médico real estaba aguardando. Pero Morinaga no sedería e incisito en llevarlo por sí mismo. Repitiendo la misma vergonzosa escena solo que con mayor público, ya que era inevitable que todo el palacio no fuera alertado en el momento que fue convocado el Doctor.

Algo muy fuera de lo común y que siempre preludia algún infortunio. Morinaga ignoro a todos y rápidamente ingreso al cuarto.

-        ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Interrogo el magistrado con su sencillez y calma. Tetsuhiro depositó a Souichi en el lugar que le fue indicado.

-        Una droga, aunque desconozco como fue administrado.

Tetsuhiro estaba muy ansioso y terriblemente preocupado. En algún punto entre el ingreso a la ciudad y el palacio, Souichi había perdido el conocimiento, su respiración se torno lenta y superficial, sus latidos erráticos.

El médico examino a muchacho con diligencia, murmurando para si lo que iba hallando. Abrió sus parpados, observó las dilatadas pupilas, chequeó su pulso, sus latidos y respiración. Luego se acercó a su cara olfateando su aliento.

-        La droga es un compuesto de base en alcohol por lo que fue inhalada–

Explicó al tiempo que se apartaba dirigiéndose a su botiquín, extrayendo un émbolo metálico, aguja y algunos frascos de vidrio preparado.

-        Presumiblemente una droga de rapto—

Pausó exponiendo la aguja sobre la mecha de una vela y dejándolo enfriar antes de adjuntarla al resto del equipo. Tetsuhiro observó atentamente cada pasó hasta ese momento en que menciono la palabra ‘rapto’.

Los depravados  lo usan para secuestrar personas. Paralizan a las personas, las deja inconscientes, vulnerables e incapaces de defenderse. Morinaga se horrorizó, al tiempo que un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, no era difícil odiar a las personas que se atrevían a eso.

El buen Doctor finalizo los preparativos, y luego de exponer y limpiar el brazo suministro lo que esperaba funcionara como antídoto. Souichi ni siquiera sintió la molestia.

Tras largos minutos de espera, en los que el doctor chequeaba a su paciente no pudo evitar notar con empatía cuán importante era esta persona para el príncipe. Morinaga estaba consternado pero se mantuvo en calma en favor de poder quedarse al lado de esta persona. 

Cuando lo creyó oportuno se vio obligado a interrumpirlo.

-        Morinaga-sama. Debo señalar que lo más adecuado es que remplacemos las ropas antes que la humedad empeoren su condición y le den una neumonía.

-        ¿Eh? – Levanto su mirada en desconcierto, pero se recupero rápidamente. – ¡oh! ¡c-claro, s-seguro! llamare a sus asistentes.

Respondió el atolondrado príncipe, atrapado con su guardia baja contemplando a Souichi. El doctor lo vio algo confundido, arqueando una ceja en su dirección.

-        No es necesario, solo asístame. ¿Es su _amigo_ verdad?

Morinaga se sonrojo y abrió sus ojos como platos. Ese no era el calificativo que tenía en mente, pero lo verdaderamente le había sorprendido fue la descarada petición del médico. Es decir, no es que no quisiera echar un vistazo, p-pero era algo— ¡En extremo indecente! Esta persona no estaba siquiera consciente.

-        C-creo que n-no es apro-apropiado.  Mejor llamare a las enfermeras.

Titubeó avergonzado y un tanto histérico, ganándose la impresionada mirada del doctor.  ¿Omitió alguna cosa? El magistrado observó al chico inconsciente, luego a su majestad, y de no ser porque llevaba años de conocerlo sospecharía que allí algo se le estaba ocultando de algo importante. Estrecho su mirada e indago.

-        Este _hombre_ es solo un amigo ¿Cierto?

Morinaga estaba a punto de responderle cuando— “un segundo… ¿hombre?”.

Con estridente sonido, Hiroto ingreso al cuarto abriendo la puerta de par en par, sobresaltando a sus ocupantes. Su rostro estaba rojo y su aliento estaba entrecortado, como si hubiera corrido una maratón hasta llegar aquí.

-        ¡Morinaga-sama!

Reprochó serio y con tono acusatorio, el príncipe lo observo asombrado. El chico de cabellos cafés se detuvo, tomo aire adoptado una actitud más compuesta e ignorándolo se  dirigió al médico.

-        Doctor, espero que Morinaga-sama no haya hecho nada inapropiado. Esta persona—

Dijo señalando a Souichi  y luego colocando sus brazos en jarra sobre sus caderas.

-        es el futuro consorte del príncipe. Por tanto debe ser tratado como tal.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente para dejar al príncipe boquiabierto, el doctor aclaro su garganta y muy educadamente le ordenó.

-        Majestad, me temo que debo pedirle que salga del cuarto hasta que asistamos a su… prometido.

Ni un segundo más, Hiroto tomó su brazo escoltándolo fuera. Apenas si pudo robar otra mirada sobre su amada—no, no. Corrigió. Su _‘amado’_ antes de que la puerta se cerrara a sus espaldas.

Hiroto aun le estaba diciendo algo pero su mente solo podía procesar una cosa. _“Es un chico. No una chica. ¿Mi princesa es un hombre? Es un hombre._ ”.

Llevando una mano a su rostro sintiendo su pulso acelerarse, retrocedió en sus pensamientos hasta los eventos de aquella noche ¿Cómo es que se le había escapado este detalle? _“El vestido. ¿Porqué estaba usando un vestido esa noche?”_ Una idea surgió en su mente, aunque poco probable, dado el resultado final; El baile era solo para mujeres solteras, tal vez se disfrazó a propósito para seducirlo _. “¡Nah! Imposible.”_ se reprochó así mismo. Solo sus más cercanos saben que es gay. Fue en ese preciso instante otra realidad golpeo al príncipe.

A estas alturas y tras varios intentos de llamar la atención de Morinaga. Hiroto comenzó a cuestionarse el estado mental del príncipe en cuestión, cuando de la nada, el jubiloso grito de éste resonó en todo el palacio.  

-        ¡SOY GAY!

 

***

 

No mucho más tarde, en la entrada al palacio. Uno de los asistentes del príncipe, de nombre Yamaguchi se despedía de Isogai, a quien poco antes se le había hecho entrega de una carta, escrita en puño y letra, por el doctor en donde redactaba positivamente las mejorías en el estado de salud de Tatsumi respecto a lo que había ocurrido.

El rubio, humildemente declino la invitación del príncipe a quedarse en el palacio, expresando que confiaba en el ‘buen juicio y cuidados ofrecidos a su amigo’ mientras que él se ocuparía de tranquilizar y llevar la noticia a sus familiares.

 Sonriendo animosamente mientras se alejaba del lugar, por suerte las cosas habían resultado bien. 

Colocando ambas manos detrás de su cuello, suspiro mirando al cielo.

“ _oh Souichi-kun parece que tendré que mantenerte vigilado un poco más—”_.

 

###


	9. Chapter 9

Un delgado haz de luz que consiguió traspasar la tupida cortina comenzó a iluminar poco a poco el rostro del joven que dormía plácidamente en la elegante cama del cuarto. Levemente desorientado acerca de dónde se encontraba y aun no completamente despierto, se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había descansado en una superficie tan suave.

Gruño suavemente presionando con firmeza sus parpados, no estaba preparado para abrirlos aun, no cuando se sentía que podía dormir un poco más. Tan cansado, tan cómodo.  Sin embargo, el sentido de deber era más fuerte y el de curiosidad aún más.

Removiéndose un poco debajo de las, increíblemente pesadas, cobijas. Finalmente se decidió por abrir los ojos.  En efecto el lugar resultaba era extraño y no solo porque no tenía sus anteojos.

 _“¿Dónde? Owww…”_. La intensidad de la luz dio a sus ojos y se sintió como agujas taladrando su cerebro. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y pestaño varias veces, hasta poder acostumbrase. Esta vez esquivo la ventana enfocando su atención al resto del cuarto.

El techo era alto, grandes ventanales cubiertas con cortinas, varios cuadros de marcos gruesos y numerosos muebles esparcidos que delataban la amplitud del cuarto; una cómoda, un juego de sillones, aparador y estantes, un escritorio, una mesa desayunador redonda y sillas.

¿Cómo y desde cuándo estaba allí? Era un alarmante misterio.

Completamente despierto y con creciente preocupación, trató de incorporarse pero su cuerpo se sentía espantosamente letárgico. Recordó ‘la droga’ y aquellos malnacidos.

Un quejido y movimientos a su lado, lo sobresaltaron e inmediatamente dirigió su vista a la fuente. Sus ojos dorados casi se salen de sus orbes al notar la _invasiva_ presencia de aquel en su cama.

Su acosador número uno: El príncipe Morinaga, alias _el pervertido_.

 

Morinaga se encontraba plácidamente dormido, boca abajo, con su cara semi enterrada en la almohada (la misma que estaba utilizando Souichi en ese momento) y con un brazo extendido sobre él, eso explicaba  el peso que sentía al respirar. Pero aun peor que eso, era el percatarse sensación del tibio aliento del otro sobre su cara.

Esto le dio escalofríos al de cabello largo, y de la nada varios pasajes del día anterior asaltaron su mente; Después de su entrada en el callejón,… después de la droga paralizante,… _la_ voz— _su_ voz, esa mirada firme y penetrante. Iris verde-olivo, intensos sobre los suyos, tan profundos. Como si pudieran ver su alma a través de ellos.  

Souichi sintió un nudo en su garganta en ese momento. El calor comenzó a invadir su rostro y el pulso de su corazón a acelerarse.

_“¡De todos… en este mundo! ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SIEMPRE TIENE QUE SER ÉL?!”_

Mordiéndose los labios para suprimir cualquier sonido— o grito. Ladeo su cabeza lejos de aquella persona. Inspeccionó un poco más aquel lugar, respiro profundo un par de veces y luego de luchar un poco contra sus restricciones, logró liberar sus brazos de entre las sabanas.

Probó moverse, lo cual era increíblemente difícil y maldijo tantas veces mentalmente que perdió la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido. _¡Quería salir de allí cuanto antes!_

De no ser por esa maldita droga de seguro habría pateado a ese chico lejos de su cama. _“Al menos tiene sus ropas puestas y está sobre los cobertores”._ Apremio para sí con inmenso alivio, algo de lo cual no quería pensar en el momento.

Deslizó el brazo de Morinaga junto con las cobijas, notando con gran fastidio que traía _ropas de cama_ , de las mismas que utilizan las clases altas; Un muy largo camisón blanco de mangas largas (1).  Alguien se había atrevido a desvestirlo— y por el bien del que estaba dormido más vale no se haya pasado de listo. Sonrojado furiosamente aparto las cobijas.

 _“¡Tengo que salir de aquí!”_ pensó irracionalmente.

Utilizando todas sus fuerzas logró deslizar sus piernas por el borde de la cama, hasta tocar el suelo. Volteando a comprobar que el chico aún seguía dormido. Observó impresionado como ese tonto protesto en sueños extendiendo su brazo nuevamente, para terminar abrazando la almohada que ocupaba. Una alegre sonrisa se dibujo es su rostro al tiempo que inhalaba profundamente.

Sudor frio recorrió su frente por un instante. Definitivamente no quería saber lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de ese pervertido, aunque ya tenía una clara idea de lo probable.

Sin perder más tiempo afirmo sus pies en el suelo, respiro hondo, tenso sus piernas y— se dio un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

 

El estrepitoso ruido, despertó de un sobresalto a Tetsuhiro. Quien igualmente desorientado al principio, se incorporo en la cama, observando para todos lados. Claro que su capacidad de recuperación era mil veces más rápida que la del rubio ceniza.

Echando un vistazo por el borde de la cama dirigió su vista al suelo.

-        ¿Te encuentras bien?

Aquellas pregunta fue mucho más irritante de lo que había imaginado sería posible frente al hecho de haber patéticamente fracasado en su intento de huida. Lo más lejos que había logrado eran pocos milímetros de la cama.

Souichi estaba tendido boca abajo, su torso levemente separado sostenido sobre sus codos. Mascullando frustrado algo inteligible pero que podía interpretarse como un ¿Por qué a mí?

Morinaga, por otro lado, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, como si esta extraña situación se tratara de una típica mañana entre dos viejos conocidos.   

Mientras aquel explicaba con detalle lo ocurrido luego de ser tratado por el médico del palacio, nuevas imágenes confusas fueron arribando a su memoria.

 

>>>> 

La sensación era horrible. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y las voces se oían distorsionadas y distantes. Estando en el carruaje, el único punto en que podía enfocarse, y por el cual sentía una extraña fijación, era en el rostro de ese chico.

¡No podía evitarlo! la postura en que se encontraba era responsable. Morinaga no se aparto ni un segundo y constantemente apartaba los mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro. Se veía muy, muy preocupado. Cada vez que intentaba cerrar sus ojos por las nauseas, éste llamaba su atención ocupando su mejilla con la palma integra de su mano.

-        ¡No te duermas! Todo estará bien, estas a salvo conmigo.

Souichi no pudo evitarlo _“¿A salvo? sí como no”_ pensó sarcástico. Sí pudiera moverse le daría un buen golpe en la cara. Aunque todo lo que podía hacer era mirarlo intensamente. Para algunos pensarían, “si las miradas mataran esta sería una de esas”, pero el príncipe solo podía ver con adoración esos ojos de color ámbar.

Souichi entreabrió sus labios, pues le era difícil respirar. Tenía tantos deseos de gritarle a ese muchacho. Y por un breve instante, tal vez milisegundos, Morinaga desvió su mirada pupilas dilatándose ante el gesto.

Tetsuhiro no pudo resistir la tentación de recorrer esos labios con la yema de sus dedos suprimiendo de raíz impulsividad de reclamar aquello de lo cual fue privado por tanto tiempo.

-        _Mi princesa…_

Susurro dulcemente deteniéndose a solo milímetros.

<<<<

 

La conmoción lo sacudió. No recordaba nada más hasta segundos antes de despertar. Su rostro comenzó a acalorarse de nuevo. ¿Se había atrevido ese chico a— ? No, mejor ni pensarlo. Aunque ya se había forzado a detenerlo antes—

 Souichi había decidido que esa mirada de niño bueno no lo engañaría una segu—tercera vez.

Por ahora lo más exasperante era el fluctuante carácter de esta persona. Ahora se veía radiante rodeado por una insufrible aura de felicidad, en contraposición al carácter que había demostrado al enfrentarse a los matones.

Souichi observó analítico, como si el príncipe se tratara de alguno de los protozoarios que estudiaba en la universidad;  Cabía la posibilidad de que el rotundo cambio se debiera a que…“ _Estaba preocupado ¿por mi?”_ Se dijo dudando. ¿Por qué preocuparse por un completo desconocido? Y no obstante, recordando el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron en aquel callejón, algo cambió en ese chico.

Sus cejas se fruncieron hasta el punto que recordó otro detalle; En el carruaje él lo llamo _su princesa—._

Sus cejas se arquearon y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, pero antes de que su rostro delatara su estado Tatsumi desvió la mirada, dejando que sus cabellos lo cubrieran.

Vergüenza. No cabía duda que el príncipe lo había reconocido como la _mujer_ que lo había pateado en el baile. Entonces, ¿Por qué escogió salvarlo? Una nueva duda increpo en su mente. O bien, Morinaga estaba esperando castigarlo primero ganándose su confianza o éste aun no sabía que había sido engañado.

Imposible. Isogai estuvo allí. Esta persona sabe quién es y— a estas alturas lo más probable es que sabían lo que ‘no era’.

_¿Entonces porque ese maldito idiota le estaba sonriendo y viendo de esa manera?_

 

Morinaga estaba en el borde de la cama, absorbiendo cada detalle de esa adorable imagen.  No tenía idea de por qué Tatsumi Souichi (Isogai les proporcionó amablemente su nombre) se estaba ruborizando y fracasando completamente en ocultarlo,  pero estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo con tal de apreciar lo absolutamente encantador que se veía. No podía parar de sonreír como tonto.

-        Am… - Llamó el chico de cabellos largos sin muchas otras opciones. – ¿Po-podrías ayudarme?

Tetsuhiro se amonesto mentalmente por desatento. Dio un salto fuera de la cama, casi enredándose con las sabanas. Souichi extendió un mano y el de ojos verdes lo guio hasta su hombro para poder tomarlo de las axilas.

Todo iba bien.

Souichi se aferro a sus brazos y con dificultad acomodo sus piernas hasta quedar con los pies firmes en el suelo. Bueno, casi firmes. Ya que estando de pie, sus músculos protestaron y cedieron ante el esfuerzo.

En instinto, Souichi termino por rodear su cuello, aferrándose al mismo, y Morinaga debió rodearlo con sus brazos para soportar todo el peso.  

La vertiginosa sensación le provoco nauseas por lo que sin ser premeditado, Souichi, hundió su rostro en el hombro del chico algunos centímetro más alto.

Apenas si notó el temblor e instantánea rigidez que su aliento había provocado en el muchacho.

***

La posición en la que repentinamente habían quedado no tuvo nada que ver con la aceleración de su pulso, el estremecimiento e inmensa preocupación que el príncipe estaba experimentando frente al escaso control de su cuerpo. Fueron culpa de ese suave jadeo que lleno sus oídos y ese pausado aliento contra su cuello lo que en verdad lo perturbaron, obligándose a sí mismo a recapitular con recelo los sucesos que lo habían colocado en tan delicada situación.

>>> 

Tras una hora de incertidumbre Souichi comenzó a mostrar signos de respuesta favorable al tratamiento indicado por el médico. No tuvo fiebre, lo cual era bueno y el doctor indico que lo más prudente seria dejarlo descansar en un sitio cómodo además de preestablecer un seguimiento de su estado en los días venideros.

Ante esto, Morinaga, ordenó que se preparara un cuarto, preferentemente cerca del suyo. Hiroto se ocupó de los arreglos, y por el contrario, escogió uno mucho más alejado. Según este para evitar cualquier tipo de incidentes y habladurías, de las cuales ni un palacio estaba exento.

 

Morinaga estaba por entonces en su cuarto, recostado en su cama aun tendida y con las mismas ropas del día. La ansiedad lo estaba matando. No podía creer su suerte. No podía parar de repetirse, mentalmente y en voz alta.

-        Finalmente… finalmente te encontré.

Habían pasado días buscando en cada ciudad del reino a la ‘muchacha’ que había robado su corazón. Muchas veces creyó estar perdiendo la cabeza por todo esto; no estaba interesado en este género, pero esta chica— había algo en ella que logró cautivarlo.  Una _mujer_. Algo que nunca hubiera pensado.

 _“No una  mujer, un hombre”_ Corrigió  automático, más por costumbre que otra cosa, pues a estas alturas no importaba demasiado.

-        ¡¡¡Kya!!! ¿Cómo puede existir alguien con ese rostro? ¡Es tan lindo!

Chillo como niña, abrazando una almohada contra su cara al tiempo que rodo sobre los cobertores hasta quedar boca abajo. Miro la puerta, y repentinamente dio un salto fuera de la cama.

No podía dormir. Era imposible. No cuando la fuente de su energía estaba a solo tres o cinco puertas de su cuarto (el malnacido de cabello café se negó a decirle).

_“Necesito verlo”._

Respirando profundo para tranquilizarse se deslizo fuera de su cuarto, con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido. El problema, obviamente, no eran los guardias. Estos estaban acostumbrados a verlo ir a la biblioteca a altas horas de la noche debido al insomnio. Pero Hiroto, como su asistente y mejor amigo, no dudaría en encerrarlo bajo llave si consideraba su comportamiento un acto riesgoso. Tenía sus razones, cuatro años de exilio eran prueba suficiente.

 

Pero la suerte estaba de su lado. Se detuvo frente a la cuarta puerta y deslizo la perilla, sin tocar y dando un vistazo antes de entrar.

Como era de esperar el doctor dejo a una persona al cuidado; Una muchacha a la que él conocía y podía dar fe de su seriedad y eficiencia.

La atenta mujer, un tanto sorprendida casi amonesta al príncipe por darle un susto, pero Tetsuhiro le hizo un gesto de silencio al cual asintió rápidamente.

Dirigió su vista hacia aquel ángel celestial aun dormido. Tranquilidad y paz bañaron su alma al instante.

-        ¿Cómo esta?

-        Estable, el doctor dijo que Tatsumi-sama, dormirá por varias horas y que probablemente se sienta muy débil al despertar mañana.

Tetsuhiro suavizó su mirada y suspiro sintiéndose aliviado. La muchacha lo observo con empatía, había que estar ciego para no ver cuán afectado se encontraba el príncipe a lo que no pudo evitar comentar.

-        Es un hombre muy apuesto… Morinaga-sama tiene muy buen gusto.

Una risita escapo de sus  labios ante el rostro sorprendido y sonrojado de su majestad. Tetsuhiro solo alcanzo a murmurar un ‘gracias’ para cuando noto a la señorita retirándose del cuarto.

-        No se preocupe los dejare solos… tómese su tiempo.

Expreso con picardía dándole un guiño y su pulgar en alto. Morinaga sonrió nervioso correspondiendo parcialmente al saludo.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró Morinaga volcó toda su atención a quien moraba en la cama. Había planeado ocupar el asiento cuanto al mueble pero luego de una hora se decidió por ir al lado contrario que ocupaba Souichi.

Se recostó de lado, sobre las cobijas, para poder apreciarlo. Tentado por la curiosidad extendiendo su mano con intención de tocar  un mechón de su cabello disperso en la almohada, pero en el último instante se detuvo. _“mañana, cuando este despierto, y de su consentimiento”._

<<< 

Este no era un consentimiento de por si. Y aun peor estaba muy consciente de los porque había decidido refrenarse la noche anterior.

El calor, la textura de ese cuerpo eran una horrible tentación. Con sus manos podía sentir todo lo que estaba oculto a la vista. Músculos firmes, poco trabajados— trago con fuerza ordenándose mentalmente a detener su catalogo.  “¡No pienses, te creerá un pervertido!”

Cuatro años de aislamiento colapsaban sobre su cabeza como castillo de naipes en el instante que Souichi respiro sobre su cuello. _“¡oooh! Dios mío, ese aroma_ ”— esta persona sería su muerte sin siquiera saberlo. Lo peor de todo es que con gusto lo seguiría al mismo infierno.

 

Mientras Morinaga se debatía entre llorar o saltarle como lobo hambriento, Souichi ya se sentía compuesto y algo—intrigado por el hecho de que éste no se había movido desde hace un tiempo.

Innecesariamente incomodo.

El instante en que el de ojos verdes lo presiono aun mas entre sus brazos e inhalo su cabello, las alarmas se encendieron. _“¡eh!¿ pero qué demonios?”_ Claro que el pervertido trataría de sacar partido de la situación.  

Des enlazando sus brazos, llevo sus manos al frente del chico más alto en un infructuoso intento por poner distancia entre ellos.

 

Morinaga por otro lado no estaba seguro de poder cumplir ese requerimiento. Esto era por todo lo que había luchado en años; Sostener  de esta forma a su ser amado era parte de sus más profundos—inocentes deseos.

En cuerpo y mente, ambos compartieron una misma plegaria. _“¡por el amor a dios que alguien me ayude!”_

 

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de un golpe, sobresaltando a los dos. Souichi inevitablemente perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacia un lado y de espaldas. Había intentado empujar a Tetsuhiro, pero muy al contrario de soltarlo se aferro a él llevándose junto en una inevitable caída golpeando el colchón.

-        ¡¡WAAA!!

Ambos quedaron petrificados ante el grito ahogado del intruso.

Souichi no podía más que fulminar con su mirada a Morinaga, quien a su vez estaba muy sonrojado al ser pescados en tan—sugerente posición y mucho más.

 

Hiroto, tenía una bandeja entre sus manos, el de desayuno probablemente,  y que con suerte no dejo caer al ver la escena. No podía decir lo mismo de su mandíbula que estaba varios centímetros debajo.

Pero no era la única persona allí. Del otro lado de la puerta un rubio se abría paso ingresando al cuarto, deteniéndose al lado del de cabellos cafés. Por el contrario una sonrisa picara adornaba su rostro, aunque solo por un instante ya que con falsa reprimenda expuso.

-        ¿No deberían dejar esas cosas para después del matrimonio? ¡Sou-kun me sorprende de ti!

 

Tatsumi estaba a punto de gritarle obscenidades cuando en sus intentos por librarse del peso sobre él sintió algo contra su muslo que le hiso tragar su propio aliento.

Morinaga se volvió pálido en cuanto a Souichi no podía volverse más rojo de lo ya estaba. Si las miradas mataran— pensó sintiendo el dolor del extraño método de tortura que Souichi había  escogió para él. Las uñas estaban enterrándose en su carne.  

 

El resto, ajenos a la situación dieron por sentado lo que quisieron. Hiroto dejo la charola en la mesa, cruzándose de brazos con gesto autoritario.

-        Taichirou-san tiene toda la razón. Morinaga-sama ni siquiera debería estar en este cuarto.

-        Hi- Hiroto, no es lo que estas imaginan— terminó por ahogar un grito de dolor.

Finalmente, Souichi había rebasado el límite de la tolerancia.

-        ¡QUIERES QUITARTE DE ENCIMA!

Las cosas no podían ir peor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Si bien no hago mención de la fecha en la que transcurre esta historia, imaginen que sucede entre el siglo XVI y XVIII. Me encantan las ropas de esa época. En cuanto a la ropa de cama era de hecho una camisa muy larga, con pinzas o tablas… y a la que algunos agregaban un gorrito. Curioso Morinaga se vería adorable con uno de esos :P


	10. Chapter 10

Kunihiro se había prometido no meterse en los asuntos de su hermano, pero eso no implicaba que ignoraría todo lo que sucediera bajo su techo. De tanto en tanto un sirviente de confianza traía noticias respecto a los porvenires del segundo príncipe y para ser sincero consigo mismo, no había estado del todo deacuerdo con la situación, y no obstante ver la metamorfosis en su estado de ánimo era algo indiscutible.

El chico estaba ¡feliz! Por primera vez desde su regreso. Como si la chispa de vida que se había extinguido durante los años hubiera regresado en potencia.

Así pues si recorrer todo el país buscando a esa misteriosa persona lo hacía feliz, ¿Quién era él para impedírselo? Tal vez, solo sería una locura pasajera.

Lo inaudito de ese día, no fue el enterarse de que había tenido éxito en su búsqueda, sino el hecho de que la misteriosa señorita se tratara de un— _hombre_. Las piezas comenzaron a encajar por sí solas.

No es como sí el rey ignorara las tendencias de su hermano, es solo que muy en el fondo había tenido las esperanzas de que ‘ _aquello’_ solo se hubiera tratado de la _confusión_ _adolescente_. Por lo visto no fue así, algo a lo que instantáneamente se sintió resignado.

Debió haber escuchado a su asesor cuando le advirtió de la fiesta de _damas_. Por suerte los resultados no tuvieron mayores consecuencias y lo que debía de ser, fue. Todo lo que interesaba ahora es conocer qué tipo de persona había escogido como compañero de vida.

No fue una verdadera sorpresa encontrarse con un informe para nada halagador respecto a esta persona; violento, desalineado con un carácter pésimo hacia Tetsuhiro. El único punto a favor parecía ser sus atributos físicos—. Kunihiro arqueo una ceja en aquel punto,  exhalando un largo suspiro.

Dejo el informe sobre su escritorio y se quito los lentes para masajear su sien.

-        Quiero que averigües TODO sobre esta persona… quiero saber sobre su familia, donde vive, todo sobre él.

 

Expreso al hombre vestido con ropas oscuras que permanecía en silencio en una de las esquinas del cuarto. Su persona de mayor confianza,  cuya identidad y existencia era un misterio para todos excepto para el rey.  

 

Aquella persona de rostro descubierto (solo frente a Kunihiro),  lo observo analítico,  y de no ser porque ambos se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, no se hubiera sentido como si lo estuvieran juzgando premeditadamente.

 

Cuando el rey no dijo nada más, no habituado a explicar sus órdenes, y volvió su atención a otros papeles sobre la mesa, aquel individuo se vio obligado a intervenir.

 

-        ¿No prohibirá esa relación, majestad? – inquirió con fingido asombro.

-        No tiene caso— dijo sin levantar la vista de sus papeles. – … cuando a Tetsuhiro se le mete algo en la cabeza es muy difícil disuadirlo de lo contrario. Si está enamorado… peor aun.

El hombre no dijo más, reajustando el largo hiyab (pañuelo) sobre su cabeza y su cara, dio una reverencia y salió del cuarto por una puerta secreta. Solo hasta ese instante el rey elevo su vista y desviando su mirada hacia la ventana recordó una vieja frase que había resultado en el quiebre de la relación de su familia.

_“En el amor entre dos personas no debe interponerse obstáculos”_.

Por años su conciencia no le dejaría olvidar esas palabras. Tal vez, si en aquel entonces hubiera comprendido su significado todo el calvario subsecuente podría haberse evitado.

-        Si es lo que verdaderamente deseas hermano, por mi está bien. Juro que esta vez no permitiré que seas lastimado—

***

Ser el fiel amigo y asistente de un príncipe, tiene sus ventajas que vienen aparejadas con enormes responsabilidades. Hiroto, podía asegurar tras años de trabajo, que no era algo sencillo.

Desde el inicio del día hasta altas horas de la noche, las necesidades básicas de un príncipe están primero a las suyas. Por suerte Tetsuhiro no era una persona demasiado exigente y por ello el trabajo era bastante ameno, en ocasiones hasta entretenido.

No como ahora, donde lo único que podía hacer era recoger los libros desparramados en el suelo, sobre la cama, en— cada superficie libre del cuarto,  mientras trataba de ignorar el constante lloriqueo de Morinaga en el otro extremo del cuarto.  

El príncipe de cabellos azul oscuro, se encontraba en posición fetal, con sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y su cara oculta entre sus rodillas, sobre el sillón de un cuerpo que usualmente utilizaba para leer.

Aquel insoportable quejido fácil de ignorar en un principio ahora se estaba convirtiendo en algo irritante. ¿Qué caso tenia llorar por algo tan tonto, natural y humano? Le pudiera suceder a cualquier en su situación.

-        Ya, ya— dijo a modo de consuelo.— es… vergonzoso, lo sé, pero — continuo tratando de suprimir su propio sonrojo no muy seguro de como continuar. – ¡a los canes les pasa cuando están felices! ¿cierto?

Morinaga no pudo evitar lanzar una indignante mirada en su dirección, quien como de suponer estaba sonriendo como si se hubiera topado con la gran revelación y solución de todos sus problemas. Además Tatsumi, difícilmente lo vea como un adorable cachorro a estas alturas,  sino más bien como un lobo hambriento.

-        Soy un pervertido— sollozó ocultando su rostro otra vez.— no va a escucharme.

Hiroto dio un frustrado suspiro. Tatsumi era todo un personaje, difícilmente caería en una explicación así. Tendría que pensar en otra cosa.

Por otro lado habiendo interactuado con aquel chico, ahora despierto, podía asegurar que todo eso se debió más a  la sorpresa que a la situación per se. No parecía tan agresivo sino más bien—tímido. En cuyo caso no todo estaba perdido.

-        Vamos no puede odiarte por siempre…

Aseguro el de cabellos cafés con una alegre sonrisa.

 

***

\-        ¡Lo odio!

Grito el de cabellos largos, en respuesta a los fastidiosos comentarios de Isogai con respecto al príncipe y al lujoso palacio. Claro que, su amenazadora y contundente respuesta podría haber sido tomada en serio de no ser por la ridícula posición en la que se encontraba el testarudo muchacho; aferrado a uno de los postes de la cama, mantenerse de pie solo por fuerza de voluntad, insistente en su idea de largarse del lugar.

Taichirou era su única compañía por el momento, ya que fue el único al que no pudo intimidar con sus gritos y amenazas vacías. Escogiendo apreciar la graciosa escena desde el cómodo marco de una de las ventanas. _“¿Qué pensaría si Souichi se entera que estamos en el primer piso?”_ pensó sonriendo para sí de la broma. Sou-kun mordería el piso antes de llegar a la ventana y comprobarlo.

Al final, Tatsumi perdió el equilibrio al intentar tomar el otro poste y cayó al suelo derrotado. Al menos Isogai no se mofo de ello.

-        Ya cálmate Souichi, ya oíste al médico deberías estar descansando no sobre exigiendo tu cuerpo.

-        ¡Cállate! ¡no pedí tu opinión!

Isogai solo se encogió de hombros decidiéndose por darle espacio y esperando que no le tomara demasiado llegar a término con la situación que estaba atravesando.  No iba a ofrecerle ayuda hasta que él se lo pidiera. Una lección que debieron enseñarle desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

 

_> >> _

Aquel demandante grito no vino solo.

Souichi de increíble manera se las arreglo para golpear al príncipe en la entrepierna con su propio pie. Aquel dio un grito ahogado antes de rodar al suelo, dolorido, pero por suerte no tan fuerte como Tatsumi hubiera querido.

Una vez libre de su cautivo, obstinadamente ignoro a todos e intentó volver a ponerse de pie y— una vez cayó al suelo, pero esta vez sentado.

-        De-déjame ayudarte.

Ofreció Tetsuhiro con total sinceridad, pero Souichi abatió su mano de un revés.

-        ¡¡¡No me toques pervertido!!!

Gritó a todo pulmón asombrando a los presentes con su florido vocabulario. Pero no fue eso lo que en verdad hirió al príncipe. Un sinfín de emociones se reflejaron en aquellos ojos verde olivo, desorientando por segundos a Tatsumi, quien lo observaba agitado por el esfuerzo.

¿Por qué debía sentir culpa por lo que acababa de decir? Y sin embargo así era. La reacción de aquel muchacho lo tomo por sorpresa.

 

_“Lo asuste… yo definitivamente…”_ Pensó el de cabellos azules,  su  mirada distante  y dolida. En el momento en que el príncipe se giro bruscamente para alejarse, Souichi debió suprimir la insistente necesidad de decir algo. Ni siquiera sabía que decirle, su orgullo era demasiado alto para ofrecer una disculpa.

Afortunadamente Morinaga se detuvo a medio camino, volteando parcialmente como si recordara algo.

-        Lo siento, en verdad. Siento haberte asustado. No fue mi intención. Por eso me disculpo sinceramente, no volverá a pasar.

Y con eso el chico salió del cuarto rápidamente. Hiroto fue detrás de él tan pronto salió de su asombro. Solo hasta ese momento Souichi se dio cuenta de que había extendido un brazo con intención de— ¿alcanzarlo?

Ruborizándose, su pulso dio un salto intentando comprender su reacción inconsciente.

Isogai llamó su atención, aclarando su garganta con un reprobador carraspeo. Después de ver a aquellos dos retirarse, dedico una larga y profunda mirada al platinado. Cruzándose de brazos espeto.

-        Vaya, Souichi-kun, sí que eres un patán de primera.

Tatsumi ni siquiera respondió a aquel insulto, confundido por lo que allí había ocurrido.

_< << _

Logrando al fin trepar sobre la cama, dio un prolongado suspiro dejándose caer de espaldas. Observando hacia el techo, Souichi aun no podía descifrar el significado de _esa_ _mirada_. Es decir, no es como si fuera un niño pequeño ¿Qué edad tiene uno o dos años menos que él? Además no fue la primera vez que lo llamó de esa forma—

-        Que molesto—.

Murmuro. Lo peor de todo es que no podía olvidar el asunto. _Tanta pena en solo una mirada._

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Comenzó a caer la noche por lo que lámparas y candelabros a base de alcohol y aceite ubicados estratégicamente en los pasillos y cuartos, comenzaban a ser encendidos para pasar a contrarrestar los primeros índices de oscuridad.

Hacia un par de horas Isogai, voluntariamente, se retiro a casa de Matsuda-san. Souichi no se opuso a la idea luego de debatir sus opciones; dejar a sus parientes con un extraño de cuestionable procedencia, o exponerlas a los peligros reales de la época como bandidos y oportunistas. Al menos ambas ya conocían a Isogai a quien debía darle algo de crédito por tomarse la gentileza de explicar _su actual_ situación, tranquilizando a ambas.

La verdad, es que no estaba de humor para enfrentar acusaciones. Casi podía oír la escandalosa voz de Kanako haciendo hincapié sobre “no medir las consecuencias de sus actos”. Tampoco estaba seguro de poder soportar la aprensiva mirada de su tía, quien aun, pese a que dos de ellos ya son adultos, siente responsabilidad por cualquier cosa que les ocurra a sus sobrinos.

Por otro lado, y no menos importante, estaba el punto de la _discreción._ Nadie tiene por que enterarse de lo ocurrido y mientras menos personas involucradas, mejor.

Souichi se consideraba un sujeto independiente, o al menos le gustaba creerlo. En circunstancias como esta, bastante de su orgullo había cedido al verse forzado a aceptar la ayuda de Isogai por segunda vez.

En ocasiones es mejor no fiarse de las primeras impresiones. Aun así…

_-“Deja todo a mí y disfruta de las atenciones”.-_ Propuesto descaradamente el mago en tono sugestivo.

Tatsumi estaba convencido de que tan pronto como recuperara el equilibrio, mataría al muy infeliz a patadas, pero, y en tanto sucedía ello, tendría que resignarse a sobrevivir la experiencia de estar bajo el cuidado y la protección del tercero en su muy larga lista de personas a ejecutar.

Para su propia incertidumbre, el solo pensar en esta persona le atraía sentimientos poco acordes a los que debería sentir; _Consternación_ y _culpa_.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Agradecerle los cuidados que lo expusieron a los escenarios más humillantes de su vida? Lo del lago fue un accidente _¡oh si!_ Pero lo de esa mañana…

_-Es injusto ¡Fue él quien se coló al cuarto!-_ razonó furioso.

Él era la victima aquí, no Morinaga y no obstantetanto Isogai como Hiroto pensaban lo contrario.

Muy en el fondo, tras horas de recapitular lo ocurrido Souichi podía aceptar el hecho, de que tal vez— mínimamente, podría haber reaccionado exageradamente.

Aun así no había razón de porqué _él_ debía cargar con la culpa de evocar esa mirada en el príncipe.

La actitud desaprobarte esos dos idiotas lo hacían sentir aun más humillado, puesto que no era un niño pequeño como para recibir regaños de sus cuidadores.

 

De todas formas. El príncipe había salvado no solo su vida, también la de Isogai. Le debía su gratitud por ello.

 

Recostado en una confortable cama, varios almohadones detrás de su cabeza y espalda, suaves mantas cubriendo su regazo. Sintiéndose horriblemente drenado tras el imprudente e innecesario esfuerzo físico de ese día, era casi imposible ignorar la sensación de ineptitud de su parte.

Patético. Si no era el vivo retrato de la persona más frágil del mundo, no estaba muy lejos.

Distrayendo su mente comenzó a tomar nota en los distintos aspectos de su ambiente. El cuarto era de dimensiones desproporcionales; tres o cuatro veces el tamaño del cuarto que ocupaba en casa de su tía. Tomando nota de la cantidad de leños que tomaba calentar tan pequeño ambiente, no era sorprendente el que este desconocido lugar se apreciara algo frio y distante.

 

La puerta del cuarto se abrió dando paso al joven de cabellos cafés de nombre Hiroto. Por lo visto se le habría asignado a aquel la tarea de asistirlo durante su estadía.

Un gran punto a favor de aquel sujeto, es que no era demasiado intrusivo en cuanto a tareas de carácter privado. Algo que desde su perspectiva era gratamente bienvenido.

 

Volviendo al príncipe— pues desde el _incidente_ , parecía haberse desaparecido en el aire. Una actitud que con el paso de las horas encontraba desesperante.

Y de pronto, una vez más— _y no por última vez_.— se encontraba expectante de la próxima _visita_ del príncipe. Una sensación perturbadora.

 

Hiroto, era ajeno a todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese chico de cabellos largos, pero no del aura de vacilante que emanaba de sus alrededores.

Durante el largo del día, había catalogando cuidadosamente las reacciones de Tatsumi a fin de realizar un trabajo eficiente. Después de todo, un buen servicio no debería acarrear interrupciones, previendo las necesidades de los demás con cierta antelación. Lo cual, tras años en el rubro, le habían otorgado cierta capacidad de interpretación del _lenguaje corporal_.

Algo que parecía muy _útil_ en esta situación.

 

Entre las muchas expresiones del de ojos ámbar, Hiroto no podía evitar notar con reprimida excitación el hecho de que Tatsumi se viera decepcionado cada vez que lo veía ingresar al cuarto.

- _Es evidente que esperaba a otra persona_.- razonó.

Tan pronto como el de iris dorados advertía su presencia,  desviaba su mirada hacia alguna otra parte del cuarto y la rigidez de sus hombros decaían al instante.

Otro aspecto que había notado es que Tatsumi no era del tipo de persona que daría el primer paso dentro de una conversación. Por lo que si su interpretación era correcta, Souichi necesitaba un discreto empujón.

 

Souichi por su parte estaba inmerso en su propio mundo. Si bien no estaba en su naturaleza dejar pasar una gresca u ofensa con facilidad, debía admitir que el suceso de eventos que lo llevaron a esta situación se había originado por un horrible _malentendido_ , y a pesar de todo, Morinaga había sido de gran ayuda.

 

- _Tatsumi-sama-_ dijo el de cabellos cafés captando su atención. –Sí necesita algo más solo debe decirlo, no será ninguna molestia.- aclaro tratando de crear una apertura al dialogo que a su parecer el otro necesitaba.

Por su parte Souichi se sintió instantáneamente desconcertado por el honorifico “ _sama_ ” que aquel había utilizado.

Claro que se encontraba en el palacio, pero no por ello su status había cambiado. De hecho estaba por demás seguro que en su sangre no corría un ápice de realeza, y además, nadie de su familia estaba remotamente vinculada con alguna estirpe de noble—

Su línea de pensamientos dieron un alto total.

- _A no ser que Morinaga aun crea que—_ razono. Un intenso escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

¿Cómo demonios saber lo que estaba pensando ese idiota si no estaba allí?Era inaudito creer que a estas alturas ese tonto aun pensara que era una _mujer,_ pero ¿Quién sabe?

Todo comenzaba a tener sentido para el de cabellos largos. Con todo el alboroto y bueno— _aquello presionado contra su muslo esa mañana_ — _otro escalofrió_ —podían tener su sencilla razón.

Debía aclarar las cosas urgentemente, y para eso necesitaba a Morinaga aquí.  

 

Entre tanto, Hiroto lo observo curioso. Se le había ocurrido que bajo una luz muy diferente, no era difícil comprender por qué algunas personas podrían sentirse atraídos a Tatsumi. El joven no tenía idea de su atractivo, además de ser una persona muy gesticular lo cual podía prestar a horribles malinterpretaciones por parte del espectador. Tal vez por ello era tan violento. Su iracundo carácter como mecanismo de defensa contra lo que ni él mismo comprendía.

_-Tal vez solo es tímido-_ razonó Hiroto un tanto desconcertado con el florido cambio de expresiones; por un instante divagando en sus pensamientos, al siguiente completamente avergonzado. incluso se arriesgaría a decir que era una actitud adorable.

-¡Oh! Se me olvidaba- inicio más animado captando su atención nuevamente. –Morinaga-sama quiere saber si puede venir a visitarlo más tarde.-  

Una propuesta sin duda conveniente para ambos.

Para Souichi la oportunidad de aclarara todo cuanto antes y para Morinaga de dejar una _segunda mejor impresión_.  

***

Hiroto se retiro sintiéndose auto-complacido. Solo esperaba que Morinaga-sama no echara a perder esta oportunidad con sus impulsivas acciones.

Tan pronto aseguro la puerta a sus espaldas una asechadora y oscura sombra apareció de la nada robándole todo el coraje.

-¡¡GYAAA!!- grito apabullado estampándose contra la misma puerta.

-¿Qué dijo?- cuestiono como si nada el príncipe. Tan ansioso por el desenlace que ni siquiera considero el estado de su amigo.

Hiroto, dio un largo y profundo respiro. Obviamente tomándose su tempo en recapturar el aliento. Reposando una mano en la pared y otra sobre su exaltado corazón.

-Ohhh… Ángel-kun- dijo más como confirmación que redundancia. -no se aparezca así, de repente… podría matar a alguien.-

Pero al encontrarse con esa expresión de cachorro perdido y lleno de esperanza lo hacían difícil de regañar. Hiroto solo rodo sus ojos.  Tetsuhiro solo tenía una cosa en mente y no era remordimiento por asustarlo.  

-Dijo que si.- soltó e inmediatamente plasmo su mano sobre la boca del príncipe silenciando el posible alboroto. Bastante mala ya era la impresión del príncipe, como para que Tatsumi agregara a la lista: acosador. Al menos no mientras hubiera posibilidad de revertir sus acciones.

-No desperdicie esta oportunidad, ¿deacuerdo?– Acoto antes de remover su mano. Morinaga con su enorme mirada solo asintió en silencio.

***

Luego de la inconfortable cena, _que Hiroto forzó en él_ , Morinaga ya se encontraba frente a la habitación de Souichi.

Hiroto, acaba de anunciarlo y antes de salir le dio sus pulgares en alto como muestra de su apoyo. Estaba visiblemente nervioso y no podía evitarlo.

 

Souichi estaba mentalmente preparado; habiendo considerado los distintos aspectos de como abordaría el tema de la mejor forma. Pero en cuanto a confortabilidad ese era otro tema.

Le fastidiaba verse como un enfermo en una enorme cama. Siquiera podía sentarse adecuadamente para sostener una conversación con alguien.

No podía abandonar la cama, dicho sea. Desde esa mañana sus brazos y piernas aun se sentían muy pesados, y muy poco de ello había cambiado por esas horas; Según el médico no había forma exacta de predecir cuándo los vestigios de la droga se eliminarían por completo, y esto solo era prueba de lo cerca que había estado de tornarse en una situación mucho más seria—

 

Tan pronto como notó a Morinaga su mirada se clavo en él.

 

Fríos y penetrantes iris dorados en contraste con los profundo verde olivo.

 

Morinaga trago con fuerza, resistiendo la urgencia de tomar un involuntario paso hacia atrás. _-Está molesto, muy molesto-_ pensó bajo el intenso escrutinio. 

No obstante, para su propia confusión, Souichi desvió la mirada tan solo segundos después, y por alguna razón que ignoraba, sus mejillas se habían tornado rosas. Su postura seguía siendo defensiva, pero misteriosamente el aura amenazante que había percibido se había atenuado— sino desvanecido.

_-¿Lo estoy imaginando?-_ se pregunto. Por primera vez, desde el instante en que se cruzaron sus caminos en el baile, Tatsumi se veía verdaderamente— _frágil_. Como si debajo de esa mascarada de severidad se encontrara un ser _inseguro_.

Su corazón se sintió oprimido, pues se responsabilizaba a sí mismo de haber evocado esa aprensiva sensación en el otro. En ese momento, todo lo que quería era poder acercarse esta persona y no obstante su conciencia sabía perfectamente que lo mejor era darle espacio.

 

Souichi estaba en aprietos. Podía sentir el rubor trepando por su rostro desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Las tormentosas imágenes, sensaciones y recuerdos encarnados desde el momento que tuvieron la desgracia de conocerse, asaltaron su mente mandando al diablo todo su meticuloso discurso.

- _¡¿Porqué ese chico…?!_ \- se reprendió mentalmente exasperado por perder el control.

Una eternidad transcurrió entre ellos hasta que uno de los dos decidió a poner fin al silencio.

\- Y-yo…- Inicio sorpresivamente el príncipe sobresaltándolo. –quería disculparme apropiadamente.-

Souichi levanto su mirada, pero esta vez, no se hallaron; Morinaga observaba intensamente al piso, ambas manos al frente y balanceándose nerviosamente de una pie a otro. El supuesto adulto príncipe se veía más como un niño que como la figura autoritaria que debería estar representando.

Se estaba disculpando y eso inexplicablemente acarreo una nueva sensación de culpa en el de cabellos largos. - _Esto es lo que quería ¿no_?- dudo.  

-F-fuí muy impulsivo e irrespetuoso… y no qui—continuo el Morinaga en un hilo de palabras solo para ser interrumpido a la mitad de la oración.

-No tiene importancia.- expuso Souichi con tono autoritario.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono el de ojos verde elevando su mirada de golpe.

\- S-solo olvídalo.- explico el chico, evadiendo su mirada a toda costa. Ahora era él quien tenía la vista clavada en los cobertores. La verdad es que no confiaba en sus propias reacciones.  

Morinaga estaba desconcertado. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Lo estaba perdonando acaso o—?

En ese momento algo cambio. Se le vino a la mente algo por lo cual debió reprenderse; _¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes?_

Minutos atrás, Tatsumi le había dado la impresión de que podría arrancarle la cabeza con solo una de sus mortales miradas, solo para cambiar casi al instante por una postura casi contraria.

- _Tal vez, tal vez no seamos tan diferentes_.- razono con renovada confianza en sí mismo.  

Hacía tiempo había leído de ese tipo de cosas; personajes en los libros que debido a duras experiencias del pasado, terminaban construyendo metafóricamente un “muro” ocultando sus verdaderas emociones e intenciones del mundo exterior.

Y como no sentirse identificado con ello, si él mismo casi se transforma en uno cuatro años atrás; Decidido a no volver a albergar en su corazón esa clase de  sentimientos jamás, solo por miedo a no ser capaz de sobrevivir a la traición e injustos castigos una segunda ocasión y no obstante, un buen día—o noche,  el destino tuvo sus propios planes al toparse con esta persona, que tan solo con su presencia volvió cenizas los delicados muros de sufrimiento que envolvían su mente y voluntad.

Tatsumi Souichi le había salvado. Era justo que él hiciera lo mismo ¿Cierto?

¡Oh! Cuán maravilloso seria poder deshacer esos límites y mostrarle un mundo completamente diferente fuera de esas murallas.

 

Morinaga no se había percatado de la tonta sonrisa que adornaba su rostro observándolo con increíble adoración impreso en todo su rostro.

En tanto Souichi, lejos de sentirse incomodo bajo esa mirada, comenzó a fruncir su ceño amenazador preguntándose que diablos le estaba ocurriendo al idiota a los pies de su cama.

El momento en el que aquel dejo salir una risilla fue la gota que rebalso el vaso de su paciencia. -¡S _e está burlando de mi!.-_ interpreto erróneamente el de cabellos largos.

-¡¿Que es tan gracioso?!- demando en voz alta.

-Nada… es solo que estoy muy feliz.- expuso el príncipe y Souichi comenzó a preocuparse.

Las cosas no estabn saliendo como lo habia pensado. 

**###**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno día a día se aprende algo nuevo en reglas ortograficas y gramaticales. Se que estoy haciendo un pesimo trabajo en esa área, pero en fin así son los trabajos no beteados o como yo digo desde el punto de vista de una sola persona.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
